


Broken Blues

by TeddyBearDoctor



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearDoctor/pseuds/TeddyBearDoctor
Summary: 25 year old Lilianna Blake's life had gone to shit.She was ripped away from her family at a young age and was forced into a fake one.She managed to escape but life on the run was lonely.Finally deciding to settle down in Georgia after being on the run for 5 years she meets people who make it hard for her to push away; will this be a mistake? or will she find love and friendships in the most unexpected people.Join Lilianna as she battles her emotions and let's people into her once lonely life.But how long until the past catches up to her?I do not own any of the AMC walking dead characters just those that I have made up!Will eventually have sexual scenes, just a warning.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

The room was dark, the only light coming from the boarded up window above her head. Lilianna heard voices outside the door across the room and lifted her head as the handle turned and the door swung open.

There he stood, his right eye mangled and stitched up from the piece of glass her mother had sunk into it. Her captor inspired a rage inside of her, that, being 9, she’d never had the chance to feel before. But looking up at him now, Lilly could feel that rage build up in her chest. The pain of knowing her parents were gone and this man... no. This beast was the reason why. It was unbearable.

He looked down at her, watching her every move, while she tried her best not to lunge at him and scratch his other eye out. She kept herself still, knowing that if she tried anything, it would probably end the same way for her as it did her parents.

"Hello there. My name is Phillip. But you… you can call me Dad." With that he walked out slamming the door behind him, all she heard was a chuckle fading on the other side of the door. Lilly sat huddled under the window her face an emotionless mask while her mind ran wild thinking of all the possibilities as to why she was here and why this sick man is keeping her here.

A lone tear ran down her face as she thought of her parents. She couldn’t help the scream clawing out of her throat. Then another rose, then another until eventually she was sobbing uncontrollably into her arms.

Lillianna sat up and cracked her eyes open, her cheeks damp from the drying tears. The nightmares never stopped and they just reminded her of why she kept running for so long. I will never let him catch me. She thought. I’d rather die than go back.

Dragging her legs over the side of the bed, she looked at the time seeing it was 6:15. She had 45 minutes to get ready and head into her new job. She’d finally decided to settle down for a while in Georgia; the town seemed sweet enough and there was nothing that would catch anyone's attention. She grabbed a towel from the dresser and walked into the bathroom, deciding a nice shower would clear away the ghosts of her past. The water washed away the dried tears as she stood under the warm spray. 

When she was done, she stepped out of the shower and took a moment to look in the small mirror above the sink. Lilly couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips, her eyes roaming over her bright red hair that fell in soft damp waves just past her shoulders. I’ll have to cut it again soon. It’s getting too long to wear the wig, she thought and tugged at it limply. A scowl crossed her face as she looked at her hair. Why did it have to be so noticeable? She couldn't chance anyone spotting her while driving through! She could feel the paranoia creep up her spine as if it were ice at the thought being recognised. She looked back at her face, the blue eyes looking back empty and full of pain. Blinking a few times, she glanced away quickly. Her gaze caught the clock showing the time.

Shit. She thought. I’m going to be so late. 

Hurrying out of the bathroom, She threw on her work uniform and carefully but quickly piled her hair into the hair net, pulling a plain brown haired wig over her hair just before heading out to the car. The air was cold being the middle of February and she pulled the collar of her jacket up around her neck to keep the chill away. Yanking open the car door and opening the heaters on full blast, hot air hitting her face warming her up, she started the process of trying to get her car to move.

It took a few tries before the engine roared to life and she sped out of the driveway, hoping she wouldn't be late on her first day.


	2. Chapter 1

Lilly arrived at the hospital with just a few minutes to spare. Throwing open the car door, almost falling flat on her face trying to race out of the car. She paused, took a deep breath to steady her nerves before she did something stupid. Making sure to lock the car before walking into the building and up to the front desk. 

"Hello, it’s my first day today and I’m not entirely sure which floor I'm on?" Lilly said as she smiled politely at the blonde haired girl behind the desk.

She looked up at Lilly with a warm smile on her face. "Hi there," Her southern accent hitting her ears, making Lilly’s smile became a bit more real. "I'm Beth. Beth Greene!" She stood up and shoved her hand out at Lilly, looking rather excited. Lilly shook her hand bemused and went to open her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a deeper southern accent, this one belonging to a man. 

"Hey Beth, how’s your daddy?" Lilianna turned to her right to see a tall dark haired man with a slightly crooked nose. She had to admit, he was handsome. Shut up! You can't risk it if you mess this up you'll have to leave sooner rather than later! She scolded herself and tore her eyes away and back to Beth.

"Well, hey there Shane! He's… well, he’s okay, just taking some time to himself on the farm after Mumma past ‘way." She looked down at her hands with watery eyes. They were quiet for a moment, Lilly's was slightly awkward, but her head soon popped back up with a chirpy smile back on her face, if a little strained. "What can I help you with today, Deputy?"

"Just wanted to check on Carol after her... fall last night." He couldn't hide the anger in his voice as he gritted out the word ‘fall’.. 

"Oh Sure! She's in ro-om.." Beth scanned the computer in front of her and tapped a few keys. "Sixty five." She said as she smiled back up at him.

"Thanks darlin'," He called over his shoulder before disappearing through a set of double doors.

Beth turned back to Lilly with the same warm smile. Lilly couldn’t help but think that she sure did smile a lot. 

"I'll show you around in just a minute. I just need to get someone to cover me." She quickly walked off through a little door behind the desk and came back surprisingly quickly.

"Right! Let's get you settled in," She chirped and grabbed Lilly's hand before she could react. Lilly was pulled through the double doors, before she could do anything about it.

 

What the hell am I getting myself into was her last thought before the doors closed behind her.

Glancing down the hallways, Lilly tried her best not to look nervous but was clearly failing. She heard Beth’s voice ring out beside her.

“Don't be nervous.” She said softly. “Everyone is lovely here and you'll be settled in no time.” Her smile was contagious and Lilly felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a small smile. 

“I’ll try” Lilly replied, playing with the corner of her shirt.

Walking down a corridor that looked empty, Beth pulled her over to an elevator and pushed the button to go up. In a few minutes the door slid open and they both stepped inside, Beth pushed the button for the third floor and the doors slid closed again. 

“So how long have you been in town?” Beth looked at Lilly curiously, waiting for her answer.

“Only a few weeks.” Lilly said, good at evading personal questions, but sensed that Beth wasn't finished questioning her.

“Not long then. Why did you move here? I mean this town is pretty quiet and boring at times.” Beth let out a sigh, she clearly found life here a tad dull.

“I was looking for somewhere... Quiet.” Lilly replied, again not giving much away.

Beth just nodded her head, not pushing the question further. “How old are you? if you don't mind me asking?”

Lilly thought about it for a moment and glanced at Beth, she thought about giving a false answer but quickly squashed the ridiculous thought. It's just an age Lilianna, don't be stupid. Shaking her head slightly she gave Beth a small smile and answered her. “Twenty-Five.”

Beth smiled back and the elevator came to a stop before the doors slid open. Stepping out into what looked like another reception area, Lilly followed behind Beth as she led her to the desk. Behind it sat a large lady with greying hair and glasses falling down her nose.

“Hey Flo,” Beth said in a happy voice with a smile on her face. 

Flo looked up from her computer and her eyes lit up. “Beth, darlin’! Where have you been today? I’ve missed ya and-” she put her hand to the side of her mouth and cocked her head to the side gesturing to a nurse stood a little way away “-I've had to deal with ‘The Princess’ over there by myself” she said in a whisper. Beth held in a laugh as she apologised to Flo.

“Sorry Flo, I had to cover one of the girls downstairs, but I'll be back this afternoon.” That made Flo grin like a cheshire cat. Remembering her companion, Beth quickly turned to present Lilly. “Oh yes! Flo this is Lilianna! It’s her first day, can she stick with you until I get back later?” Flo glanced over at Lilly and and the warm smile appeared back on her face as she nodded. Lilly smiled back and awkwardly moved her hand up in what she hoped looked like a friendly wave. She couldn’t help feeling silly. She dropped her hand back to her side and waited for Beth and Flo as they giggled about the girl Flo previously gestured to at the other end of the desk. 

Turning her head in each direction subtly, Lilianna took in the view of the hospital floor. People shuffled around while others lay in their rooms watching tv or reading books. It suddenly didn't seem so daunting. The thought of her first day had swam around her head since she had gotten the job, picking up all the things that could go wrong. But looking around now it didn't seem so bad; everyone was smiling, the patients and staff were conversing about things she couldn't quite understand, but it made her smile. She had missed doing this job, missed taking care of people. Even though she was no social butterfly, there was something about working at the hospital that made it easier to talk to these people. Probably because the can't actually run away from you. She chuckled slightly at her inner sarcasm and shook her head turning her attention back to the ladies in front of her.

Beth turned back to her and told her she would be back later, something about finishing her job downstairs. She didn't seem happy about it, but smiled anyway as she made her way back to the elevator.

Lilianna shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure of what to do, causing Flo to let out a chuckle. “Come sit down girl, you’re making me feel dizzy swaying like that.” Flo patted a stool next to her and Lilly smiled, walking around the desk and plopping down in the seat indicated.

Over the next few hours, Lilianna got to know a bit more about Flo. She found out that she was married, but didn't have any children because she wasn't able to. Lilianna felt sad for the sweet older lady, because she thought Flo would make a good mother. She told her that Beth was like the daughter she never had and that she loved her as if she was her own.

After finishing stocking up the medicine cabinets in the back room, Lilly went on her lunch break, deciding to sit on the bench outside the hospital that she saw on the way in. When she got there, she noticed that Beth was already seated on it munching away at a sandwich. She turned as Lilly approached and smiled. Lilly couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up her throat as she took in Beth's face. It was covered in breadcrumbs and she had sauce dripping down her chin. 

“Sorry,” Beth said with a mouthful of food causing even more crumbs to escape her mouth. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face before swallowing. “I don't know what happened there,” she said as her cheeks tinged pink.

“It's alright, Piggy,” Lilly said and laughed at her again. Beth narrowed her eyes at her before breaking out into laughter as well. 

They sat and ate lunch, Beth asking Lilly about her first morning working here. Beth proceeded to moan about having to have been downstairs rather than on her own floor for the rest of the lunch. It seemed that she missed Flo and couldn't wait to get back upstairs after break. 

Once finished, they both made their way indoors, Beth saying hello to people as they went, introducing Lilly to other staff and patients. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to like Beth even though they were complete opposites. She smiled at the thought of possibly having a friend again.


	3. Chapter 2

A small boy with light brown hair and blue eyes ran around a garden with a small busted up toy plane in his hands. He made plane noises as he threw it up and caught it again, pretending that it could fly. His childish laughter floated through the air. He was oblivious to shouts that were coming from inside the house.

His game was cut short by the slamming of the back door. The boy's head snapped up and he quickly hid the toy behind his back.

His brother stormed down the steps straight towards him, his hardened face softening when his eyes landed on the frightened looking child. He slowed his pace and knelt down when he reached the boy, gently grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug.

The boy hugged his brother back, confused at this show of affection as he usually just pushed him aside or told him to be quiet. 

“I’m sorry Daryl,” he said pulling the small boy back to look at him. “I’ll come back. I promise.” The older boy stood and ruffled the boy’s hair sadly.

“Where are you going?” the younger boy said, panicked. He waited for a reply, but his brother just kept walking towards the gate. “Merle!” The boy’s voice cracked as he shouted after his brothers still leaving back, his toy discarded on the floor beside him. He watched as his brother walked through the gate without looking back and then an engine roared to life.

The boy took off running towards to gate, but it was too late. The car had already turned around the corner. Fat tears rolled down the boy's face, he choked on a sob watching the dirt settle back onto the road. Before he had any time to process what had just happened, he heard his father yelling his name from the back door.

His eyes widened with fear before he crept back through the gate hoping his father had given up on finding him and had gone back to tv and beer that, even though he was young, he knew his father had been drinking most of the day. He scanned the garden and let out a sigh of relief. It was short lived however when he felt himself being thrown into the dirt and a large fist came hurling towards him.

He cried out as he felt it connect with his side and tried to curl into a ball. But the pain in his side was too much. He couldn't make out his father's slurred words as he walked away back towards the house, all he could do was lay there and clutch his aching side.

Daryl woke with a start, his sheets drenched In sweat. He grunted and pushed the dream aside, hating how vulnerable they made him feel.

He shook his head, the permanent scowl that would usually be seen on his face overtaking the sad look he had. Daryl trudged to the small bathroom connecting to his room and he turned on the tap, splashing cold water on his face to try and wake himself up properly. He scrubbed his hand over his face and glanced up in the mirror, his dark blue eyes roaming over his face, taking in the bags under his eyes from too many sleepless nights before glancing down at his chest.

Small white scars scattered his chest. His face was blank as he turned slightly showing the top and side of his back in the mirror, to see the long jagged scars that he knew ran the length of his back. He couldn’t help his scowl from deepening as he felt hatred boil up inside him when he thought of the low life who gave him the scars. Forcefully pushing back the bad memories, he flicked the shower on and cleaned himself, letting his mind go purposefully blank as he finished up his morning routine.

Once dressed, he ran a hand through his short damp brown hair and sighed. The thought of going to work and having to interact with people putting him in his usual bad mood. Grabbing his keys off the dresser, he walked to the door and threw it open, slamming it behind him and jogging down the steps towards his motorcycle. He let his hands run over the body of the bike, enjoying the feel of cold metal under his fingertips. This is the only thing he really looked forward to doing each day. Riding to work with the wind on his face. It was when he felt free.

Swinging his leg over the bike, he settled onto the cold leather seat and pulled his keys out of the pocket in his jacket. Sticking them in the ignition, he kicked the bike to life and pulled it off the stand.

Daryl headed down the main road towards town, passing a small apartment on his way with a car out the front. Weird. He thought. Someone must have moved in recently. He looked at the breaking gutter work and old windows that needed replacing. Good luck to them that place is falling apart. He continued into to town and pulled into the garage he worked at. 

Getting off his bike and walking it into the shop, Daryl looked around to see that he was the first one in, as per usual. Shaking his head, he parked his bike in a corner out of the way.

Grabbing his overalls and tools, he went to continue work on a car that was brought in yesterday. He was only a few minutes into it when he was interrupted by his boss. 

“Why am I not surprised that you’re here this early?” The boss said as he looked over his shoulder at the dirty clock on the wall and shook his head. 6:30am. Daryl just shrugged his shoulders.

“I ain’t got nothin’ better ta do Abe, you know that.” Abraham sighed, he knew some of Daryl’s past. He looked at him like his own son. He looked at Daryl’s tired face, his heart aching a little for the lost soul in front of him. He had nothing much to look forward to in life. Other than Rick and a few others, Daryl didn't really have anyone that he would spend time with outside of work.

“Just make sure you don’t stay here too late, son.” Daryl just nodded his head, his head back into the engine, not even looking up at Abraham as he dismissed him and got back to the metal that made sense.

Daryl was almost finished on the car as other workers started to trickle in, tired looks on their faces. No one even questioned Daryl as to why he was here already anymore, they all knew better than to try and get more than a few noncommittal words out of him.

Ed walked over to where Daryl was working on the car and scoffed. “Ain’t you got nothin’ better to do, dipshit.” Everyone who heard stopped and looked their way. They all knew Ed did nothing but try to wind up Daryl. Daryl just looked blankly up at Ed, not taking the bait. From what they could see from the look on Daryl’s face, he wanted to knock Ed to the floor.

“Ed!” Abraham came out of his office, after hearing a lack of noise in the workshop. “Get back to work if you want to keep your job.” Daryl looked over to the man stood in the office door and nodded at him, getting a small nod in return.

The day continued like that, Ed trying to get under Daryl’s skin before Abraham would step in. By the vein in Daryl’s neck, most of the other workers could tell that he was getting angrier with each encounter. 

At around three o’clock, Abraham pulled Daryl into his office. With a worried look, he said, “Look son, I want you to go home and rest.” Daryl went to argue, but was cut off. “You look exhausted. And I can't risk you killing Ed.” Abe said with a rye chuckle.

Daryl was about to try and argue again, but the look Abe gave him had the words dying in his throat. He sighed. “Okay, fine, I'll see you tomorrow.” Quickly exiting, Daryl gave the old man a small wave as he headed over to his bike. As he left, he gave Ed a glare before hopping on his bike and pulling out of the garage.


	4. Chapter 3

Lilly had been working at the hospital for a week now. She was looking forward to accompanying Beth on doing the patient checks today. Standing in the break room where their lockers were, Lilly was sifting through her bag, trying to find her pen.

“Aha! Got it.” She said triumphantly, holding the pen up like a trophy

“Did I just walk in on a Lion King moment?” Beth said, looking like she wanted to burst into laughter as she entered the room. She was looking from the pen being held in the air, then back down to Lilly. 

Lilianna’s face turned red and she quickly stuffed the pen into her trouser pocket. Giving Beth an awkward smile, she closed her locker and turned to face her even when she just wanted to hide her face.

“Ready to meet the patient's?” Beth said, excitedly, deciding to put her friend out of her misery and ignore her embarrassing moment. Lilly nodded her head and gave her a relieved smile. Motioning Beth to go ahead, she followed closely behind and out the door. Walking down the hallway chatting about this and that, they stopped outside a closed door. The number on the door read ‘Sixty Three’.

“Odd numbers on this side,” Beth gestured to the left side of the corridor. “Even numbers on that side.” She said pointing to the opposite side. Lilianna nodded her head, following Beth into room sixty three. Beth grabbed the patient chart at the end of the bed, scanning quickly for the patient details with ease of practice, turning to face the elderly looking man lying on the bed.

“How’re ya feeling Dale?” Dale looked up from the magazine he had in his hands.

“A little better, thanks Beth.” Although his voice was weak, it was warm. His attention turned to Lilly. “Who’s this with you today?”He asked as he smiled at her, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up.

“This is Lilianna Blake. She’s one of the new nurse’s,” Beth answered, looking between Lilly and Dale with a friendly smile.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you, Miss Blake,” Dale said, pretending to tip a hat off his head, causing the girls to laugh slightly.

“Please, call me Lilianna.” A big smile stole across Dale’s face.

They stayed and chatted to Dale for a little while, Lilly found out that he had been diagnosed with lung cancer. Luckily, they had caught it early and he was only in for a few nights to run some tests.

“Oh my, look at the time! We best be getting onto the next patient.” Beth said, standing up and stretching her back. “It’s been lovely as always Dale. We’ll see you tomorrow!” Beth and Lilly said their goodbyes and headed towards the next room.

The door to room sixty five was cracked slightly, voices floating into the hallway. Beth pushed open the door and was greeted by the dark haired Deputy.

“Goodmorning Shane!” Beth chirped while getting the chart off the end of the bed, she began talking to grey haired woman on the bed. Lilly stood to the side quietly until Beth pointed her out.

“This is Lilianna,” she said to the woman. Suddenly all eyes were on her and she could feel them burning into her. The woman just eyed her suspiciously. “She’s new and will be doing your checks on occasion.” Beth gave the woman a reassuring smile. The woman nodded her head slowly, still unsure, not taking her eyes off Lilly.

“Hello, I’m Carol,” the patient said quietly Lilianna nodded and smiled in greeting. Carol turned back to Beth. She could still feel eyes on her and turned her head to look to her left. It was the Deputy, Shane. His eyes were twinkling mischievously, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Lilianna gulped, feeling a bit like a deer caught in headlights. She looked back down at her hands and heard a deep chuckle, Shane must have moved closer when she looked down, because when she lifted her head he was right next to her. I don’t think he knows what personal space is. She thought to herself and rolled her eyes, taking a step to her right.

“Lilianna... That's a pretty name.” Is he.. is he trying to flirt with me? Lilly thought, as she stared at him blankly for a minute. She watched as his expression turned to confusion before realising that she hadn't answered him yet.

“Oh! Um, thank you.” she said a little awkwardly, not used to anyone flirting with her. She was uncomfortable with the attention.

“You... Um, you have nice hair?” She said, it sounding like more of a question than a compliment. She mentally slapped herself, seeing the amused look on his face. Smooth, you idiot. She looked away, back at Beth talking to the patient, blushing from her embarrassing attempt to compliment him.

“Well, thank you.” He said with a grin. Thank god, he saved me from embarrassment. Lilly sighed and smiled up at him.

“How do you fancy going for a drink with me tomorrow?” Lilly stared up at him dumbfounded, her smile dropping. What.

“Like on a date?” She couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips and clamped her mouth shut once they had. Way to go! Jesus, do you just want people to laugh at your expense!? The little voice shouted at the back of her mind.She winced.

He chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Sure, just like a date.” He smirked down at Lilly. She was racking her brain for an intelligible answer. It was rude to turn people down and she really didn’t want the attention.

“Uh, sure?” For the second time today, she mentally slapped herself. She wasn’t meant to be getting too involved with people. But apparently her brain had other ideas.

“Great! I’ll meet you at the bar, John’s Tap, on the other side of town tomorrow at, say, 8pm?” All Lilly could do was nod as he backed towards to door grinning from ear to ear, making an exit before she could change her mind.

Beth walked back over to Lilly after finishing with Carol. “Hey, what did he want?” She said in a jokey voice. 

Lilly turned back to her with a panicked look on her face, she swallowed and licked her lips. “A date.” She said shakily.

“No way! Good catch!” Beth said laughing and wiggling her eyebrows at Lilly, who couldn’t help but laugh at the girl who was becoming a fast friend.

 

Across town at the garage, Daryl was working away on a car that had been in a crash. He looked at the body work and sighed. This was goin’ ta be a longer one. He thought, debating whether or not to hand it off to someone else. He decided to give it a few hours before he gave up and walked over to the kitchen, well what was meant to be a kitchen. All it was, was three small cabinets stacked next to each other, all of them slightly off colour from the dirt in the workshop. There was an extension lead on top of the counter, a small metal kettle and a few dingy looking cups. Daryl started making himself a cup of tea, hearing a car pull up outside, he turned and looked out a small window in the garage door.

A slight smile made its way onto his face when he saw who stepped out of the driver's seat, but his scowl settled into place once the passenger got out. Great, he thought, why’d he have to bring that douchebag along?

He had just finished making his tea when Rick, the driver, walked over to him with a big smile on his face.

“Daryl!” He said, his arms opened and closed around Daryl giving him a pat on the back, which Daryl returned hesitantly, not being used to human contact, unless it was a fist.

“Rick.” Daryl nodded to him and headed back to his work station. “ What can i do for ya? Broke your car again already?” He said with a slight chuckle.

“Funny, nah, I was coming to see if you wanted to go to the bar for a few drinks tomorrow night?” Ricks smile was hopeful when Daryl looked at him.

“Sure, why not?” Daryl agreed because he knew Rick wouldn't drop it until he did, Daryl appreciated Rick, he was one of the only people who tried with him. Even when Daryl was being stubborn, he knew Rick had his back and Daryl had his.

Shane had been oddly quiet since he walked in, usually making a sly remark to Daryl or just being an ass in general, but something seemed to be on his mind. Daryl just ignored him.

“Right well I’ll see ya later Daryl.” Rick nodded at Daryl and the two deputies left the building.


	5. Chapter 4

Cracks. That was all Lilly could see as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. She hated being left alone to her thoughts. They were dangerous, filling her mind with memories of her past. She sighed and sat up. Deciding music could be a good distraction, she turned on her speaker and hooked up her ipod. Her eyes shifted back to the cracks on the ceiling, noticing that they seemed to grow, spreading their needle like arms down the walls. I’ll have to fix that. She thought, turning back to the task at hand.

She pressed shuffle and absentmindedly hummed along as she straightened out everything in the house for Beth's arrival.

Beth had nagged her all day about letting her come over and helping her get ready for her date with the deputy. I really need to quit calling him that. She smiled thinking of Beth, she felt comfortable around her.

Ding Dong.

Well, that was her. Lilly opened the door to see Beth with a big grin on her face and giant makeup bag in her hands. Lilly eyed it wearily and looked back to the blonde haired girl in front of her.

“You’ve washed your hair already! Good.” Beth pushed past her, dropping her bags in the middle of the room. Lilly twirled the tips of her hair, glad that Beth thought she had. It would be awfully difficult to try and wash and blowdry this wig. She smiled to herself and looked back up at Beth.

“So whats first?” Lilly’s voice sounded slightly worried as she waited for the answer. Beth looked at Lilly and took in her appearance, scrunching her nose up at the jogging bottoms and navy blue long sleeve she was currently wearing.

“Definitely your clothes.” She giggled and pulled out four dresses from the pile Lilly had put together as asked.

“Heeeeey, these are my comfy clothes!” Lilly protested at Beth’s disapproving look. Beth then took two pairs of jeans and three shirts and threw them at Lily. “Go and try these on first.” Lilly eyed the pile of clothes in her arms. I hate wearing clothes, maybe i should become a nudist? She shrugged her shoulders at her mental debate and with a sigh, turned towards the bathroom.

She carefully peeled the clothes from her body, watching as they fell to the floor. She stood in her bra and panties, the material slightly transparent. She smiled. Looking down at her breasts she caught a glimpse of silver. Shaking her head at the memory of when she had rebelled, her high school best friend at the time had persuaded her that nipple piercings were the way to go. 

Her eyes trailed down to her hip, seeing the dark cursive writing branded into her skin. She ran a finger over the words, “Be careful who you trust, the devil was once an angel.” She got this to remind herself that people can be wolves in sheeps clothing. That had been made painfully clear to her all those years ago.

Lilly was pulled from her train of thought by a knock on the door.

“Are you done yet? You’ve been in there foreveeer!’ Beth moaned through the door, Lilly just rolled her eyes and yanked on one of dresses. She opened the door and stepped out, the dress felt itchy.

“I dont like it.” Lilly said bluntly. looking down a the purple monstrosity. It was too frilly.   
“Yeeah, go try one of the others.” Beth’s face grimaced as she looked her over.

It took almost an hour for Beth to be satisfied with Lilly’s outfit. She ended up in dark blue jeans and a loose white laced crop top, it came down to her belly button. She opted for a pair of heeled sandals to give her a little bit of height.

“Are you sure I’m not showing to much? I don't want to give the wrong impression.” Lilly worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared at the mirror in front of her.

“Don't be ridiculous! You look amazing, all that's left now is makeup.” Lilly looked at Beth with a look that said ‘Please don't do this to me.’ Beth just laughed at her, pulling her down in a wooden chair at the kitchen table. 

“Just make it subtle, okay? I’ve never really worn make-up all that much.” Beth nodded her head and got to work. She brushed a small layer of powder over Lilly’s face, making some of her freckles less noticeable. Next was a little mascara and a subtle pink lip tint. Lastly she added a little blush to her cheeks and stood back to admire her work.

“Not bad for subtle.” Beth grinned at her and told her to go look in the mirror. Lilly was pleased with how she looked. She couldn’t, however, stop the sigh that tumbled from her lips. She missed her mass of crazy red curls, that used to fall about her face every which way. She cursed under her breath, wondering if she would ever feel safe enough to let them fall free.

Lilianna thought about the night ahead. She told herself that she was only going out with him because she had nothing better to do. But in fact, she was lonely. She didn't believe in love so wasn't expecting anything to come from it, except maybe a comfortable companionship for the time being. He seemed like a nice enough guy. She wasn’t holding her breath though. Lilly knew what men wanted from women, to end up in their beds. Which certainly ISN’T happening, she thought to herself.

She was perfectly capable of taking care those needs herself, a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth at that thought. Stop it, no one needs to know your dirty little fantasies. She giggled to herself and turned back to Beth. 

“Okay, I think I’m ready.” She gave Beth a smile and walked over to her handbag, placing her purse and phone inside, along with her I.D. Even being 25 she still got questioned of her age when in a bar. Lilly put it down to her short frame, even if she was on the curvier side. After all she didnt exactly have a teens body.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come and just sit in the back?” Beth gave an innocent smile but Lilly knew she just wanted to be nosey.

Lilly huffed out a laugh and shook her head at head. “No thankyou, you can wait until tomorrow to find out how it goes.” Beth gave a dramatic sigh and nodded her head.

“Fiiiiiiine…” Beth whined out like child.

Ding Dong.

“Right that’s my taxi, now stop moaning and get a move on. I’m going to be late.” Beth grabbed her bags and stepped out of the door you had held open for her.

“Jus’ make sure you call first thing tomorrow!” Beth called over her shoulder, as she hopped into her blue pickup. Lilly waved over her shoulder and nodded her head.

The taxi sped off down the road towards town. The knots in Lilly’s stomach getting worse the closer they got. Why am i so nervous? I don’t even like him all that much. I suppose he is handsome.. that's probably the reason. Lilly looked up to see the bar come into view, the bright sign flickered with the amount of power it was drawing just to stay lit.

The car pulled up outside and Lilly paid the driver, stepping out onto the dusty pathway she made her way to the door. It’s wood was a dark brown, it looked worn, from years opening and closing no doubt. She noticed small splinters sticking out from various spots, avoiding them carefully around the handle, she pulled it down and pushed the door inwards. 

Lilly cast her eyes about the room, no one looked up as she entered. All engrossed in their own conversations or games of darts. Small groups of men occupied most empty spots around the room. She couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated taking in the men's appearances. Most of them were tall and muscular, showing that most the work around here was physical. They ranged in ages, she would guess from 20-60 years old. Her eyes scanned the bar and that's when she caught a glimpse of that thick dark hair. 

He looked good, she had to admit. He was sporting a green plaid shirt over dark jeans and cowboy boots, a hat rested on the table next to him. It looked an awful lot like his work hat. She noticed his clothes were a bit more fitting and from this distance, she could see the muscles in his arms flex under the fabric. Her face flamed when she looked up and caught him smirking at her. She lowered her gaze and traipsed over to his spot at the bar. 

He seemed to either not notice her ogling or decided not to point out her embarrassing moment, for he just smiled at her and roamed his eyes from her head, down to her heel clad feet.

“Ya look great!” He said in a half shout, the music was pretty loud. She smiled at his simple compliment.

“Thankyou, you look nice too.” He grinned at her, with a smile so bright she was near enough blinded. 

“What would you like to drink?” Shane gestured to the menu in front of her, the corners frayed from how old it obviously was. 

Lilly eyed the menu skeptically. She hadn't thought this far ahead. Should she drink? Or play it safe? Fuck it. She thought. Might as well start living like an adult. 

“I'll have a whiskey and coke please.” Shane’s eyebrows raised in surprise and he nodded approvingly. He turned to the bartender and ordered the drinks. They appeared in front of them a few moments later.

“So, how are you liking it here?” Shane looked at Lilly and smiled waiting for her answer. She smiled back.

“I’m liking it alot, I love working at the hospital. Beth has been really nice to me so it's easy to like it there.” She took a sip of her drink, it burned slightly as it slid down her throat. Lilly resisted the urge to gag and took another sip, this time it wasn't so bad and felt warm as it went down.

Shane nodded his head. Lilly looked at his more closely, his face was handsome, even though his nose was slightly crooked. His hair was thick and curled around his ears perfectly. His lips looked soft and were a light pink, she could see them moving and snapped out of her internal perusal. She could feel her cheeks burn when he laughed at her.

“S-sorry, what did you say?” She felt like an idiot, she had been caught staring again.   
“I said, how old are you?” He huffed out a laugh at the embarrassment on her face.

“Oh-um 25. Why?” She took a deep breath and focused all her attention on him so she didn't zone out again. She had a habit of doing that.

“Really? By the look on your face I’d say you’ve never had a drink before?” She wracked her brain for an answer, the excuse popping out before she could go through it properly.

“My parents were strict Christians, no drink ever allowed in the house.” Lilly thought Shane was going to question her about her past but he didn't. She breathed a sigh of relief and downed the rest of her drink, pulling a disgusted face, causing Shane to laugh at her again.

Over the other side of the bar, Daryl sat with a glass of straight whiskey in his hand as he listened to Rick prattle on about something he wasn't interested in.

“Daryl… Daryl! Are you even listening to me?” Ricks impatient voice broke through his thoughts.

“Look, Rick. I know you think I’m lonely and should get a girl but I’m fine okay? Besides I get enough bedroom action as is. Why would I want to make a ‘relationship’ out of it?” Rick sighed at him. Daryl could tell Rick was slowly giving up his argument of Daryl needing a relationship.

“You can't just keep sleeping around D. Dont you want a family? Fall in love with a good girl and have a proper life?” Daryl just stared at Rick and raised an eyebrow.

“Ya know damn well I don't believe in that love crap. That conversations gettin’ old Ricky.” Using the nickname he knew Rick hated, he smirked at his when he saw Rick scowl at him.

“Ya know what? Fine. But someday you’re gonna meet a girl who's gonna knock you flat on your ass. Then come and tell me love ain't real.” Rick stormed off to the bar in a huff. Daryl just laughed under his breath. Damned fool. He thought. Ain't no way some little girls gonna rope me into some happy family, no matter how good the pussy is.

 

Lilly was on her fourth drink and beginning to feel giddy. Shane made another joke and Lilly couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up her throat. She looked at Shane again, a smile on her face. I haven’t laughed like this in… well ever.

“So.” Shane stared down at her slightly swaying form, he could tell she had never had a drink before because she was on her way to being drunk. “Will you accept another date?” He flashed her a charming grin and Lilly found herself smiling back and leaning into him slightly.

“Mmhmm, yes Shane, I’ll go on another date with you.” Despite being under the influence of alcohol Lilly was actually having a good time. Shane had told her some funny stories from his childhood but hadn’t pressed her into talking about hers. She looked up at him, she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. Lust. Lilly hadn’t been with a man before but her high school friend had filled her in on her exploits. I wonder what it would feel like to have those lips on my neck? She wondered. Or his big hands on my waist travelling up to cup my- No! Her subconscious screamed a her. She snapped out of it quicker than a rubber band. What the hell is wrong with me?! 

This is the first time she had fantasised about a guy. She would be kidding herself if she said she wasn't slightly aroused, but quickly squashed the thought. You are not here for that! You are here to have a nice time and get to know people.

Feeling a little knocked off balance she grabbed the nearest object, which happened to her Shane’s arm.

“I think I need to get going.” Lilly rubbed her temple, regretting making the decision to drink afterall. 

“Are you okay?” Shane looked at her worriedly. Lilly nodded her head and looked up at him.

“I’m fine, just not used to drinking obviously. I think I need to get home and lie down.” Shane nodded his head at her and pulled out his phone. She wondered what he was doing but got her answer when she heard him ask for a taxi. 

“I’ve called you a taxi it should be here in 5.” He smiled down at her, his eyes dropped from hers down to her lips and back up. Lilly froze, waiting for him to make the move. Shane’s head slowly lowered to hers, she closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips. They landed on hers softly and pulled back. She glanced up at him, noticing his eyes had darkened and he licked his lips. As quick as it came he blinked and smiled at her.

“Thankyou for tonight Shane, I honestly enjoyed it. I haven't laughed in awhile.”Lilly stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. His stubble rubbing against her lips as she pulled away.

“You’re welcome Darlin’.” He smiled a dazzling smile at her and they said their goodbyes.

Lilly headed towards the door, unzipping her bag to find her phone, she didn't look up in time to see a large body walk in front of her. Ooph. Lilly crashed into the side of the man, spilling his drink in the process. Most of it landing on her.

“Dumb bitch! Look where you’re goin’!” All thoughts of apologising flew out of Lilly’s head and her face darkened, glaring up at the man she stopped when she saw his face, forgetting about the insult momentarily. Her words caught in her throat as she looked at him. His short light brown hair was untidy and he had a scowl on his face. He wasnt massively handsome but, Lilly couldn't help but get a little hot under the collar looking at him. His eyes were so intense they caused a shiver to go up her spine. His gravelly voice caused her stomach to clench in a weird way.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice again, but this time all thoughts of how classically beautiful he was came crashing down. She could feel her anger rising.

“What are ya? Stupid as well as blind?” Daryl scoffed. Lilly’s hand twitched by her side, her subconscious begging her to let her slap that beautiful face. 

“Maybe I just don't want to speak to a rude piece of trash like you!” Lilly shouted in his face and shoved past him. She threw the door open and hurried out, taking a deep breath once she was in the cooler night air. What an ass! I just want to go to bed. She thought, her anger taking it out of her. She felt exhausted. 

The taxi pulled up a minute later and she threw herself in the back. Giving him her address she drifted to sleep until the car jolted to a stop waking her. Lilly handed the man some cash and headed inside. Throwing herself on the bed, Lilly let herself drift to sleep not even bothering to undress.


	6. Chapter 5

Lilly laid in bed with a smile on her face. 

Three months. She thought. So much has happened in three months.

Her and Shane had been dating for three months now, after agreeing to a second date they had been spending time together. Going on more dates, she had still refused to let him stay over or engage any form of sexual contact. As much as she liked Shane there was something about him that was holding her back. The smile that had been occupying her face turned to a frown. He seemed to be getting a little.. possessive, every time they were on a date he was constantly watching other men. Making sure they didn't dare look at her. Although more than once she had caught his eyes wandering to a nearby female. She needed to talk to Beth, she would help Lilly figure things out, she was sure of it.

Lilianna sighed and sat up, it was Saturday and she had decided to take a nap. Not being able to shut off her thoughts had prevented her from sleeping for anymore than an hour. Tonight she would be going on a double date with Shane and his best friend Rick, his wife was called Lori. Lilly liked Lori, she always felt at ease when talking to her, she was like a mother figure even though she was only a few years older than Lilianna. They frequented the bar as a group, Lilly also getting to know their other friend Michonne who, coincidentally, owned the bar. Then there was Daryl, a scowl formed on Lilianna’s face when she remembered their first meeting at the bar, Lilly was stunned to find out a week later that he was a friend of Rick’s. Which meant whenever they hung out with Rick, Daryl wasn't far behind.

Not that she minded all that much but he frustrated her to no end. He would sit there and act like she didn’t exist! Ignoring every attempt she tried to make at a friendly conversation until she had given up. There was something about him though, as she had thought before he wasn't overly handsome, but he had a classic type of beauty about him. Maybe it was his voice or the way his eyes showed his emotions, or even the way he held himself. As if he didn't care what anyone thought.

Lilly tried to ignore the fact that he intrigued her, she felt guilty thinking of Daryl when she was meant to be dating Shane but she couldn't help it. Something about him drew her in and made her head fuzzy.

Tonight they were going out for dinner with Rick and Lori. Lilly glanced at the clock to see that it was 6pm, she had a little over an hour before Shane was picking her up. 

Walking over to her small closet Lilly pulled open the creaky door. She rummaged around a little before pulling out two dresses. She scrunched her nose up, inspecting the two closely. Should she go with the pink that showed a little more than usual? or the beige which was modest yet pretty… She went with the beige, pairing it with matching heels and a creamy white cardigan.

After showering Lilly slid on her clothes, she would never admit it but she loved underwear. She had mounds of the stuff, it secretly made her feel sexy to know that she was wearing something so revealing under her clothes and no one else did. She chose to wear a sleek black corset type body suit and matching panties, it was all lace and she loved it. 

Lilianna put on minimal makeup, she didn’t feel the need to pile it on like some women, it never made her feel any prettier. Finally ready with a few minutes to spare she brushed out her wig and pulled it into place, completing her outfit.

Her phone buzzed on the bed.

‘Im outside x’ 

Grabbing her bag she headed for the door and out to Shane’s truck. He smiled at her as she got in and she returned it. 

“You look lovely Darlin’.” Shane looked her over appreciatively, nodding her head slightly.

Lilly blushed and said a small “Thankyou”. Leaning over she kissed his cheek and pulled back to give him a small smile. Shane winked at her causing Lilly to laugh.

“Lets get goin’, They’re waitin’ on us.” Shane put his foot on the accelerator and they were off. It didn't take long to get there and Lilly smiled when she saw where they were eating. It was a small Italian restaurant which she had come to love.

Shane parked the truck and walked round to help Lilly out. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Shane must have seen their table because the next minute Lilly was being dragged through the tables. Shane stopped abruptly making Lilly nearly crash into him. She heard him laugh and she was suddenly pulled in front of him. 

“Hey Lilly!” Lilly looked up and smiled when she saw Rick and Lori.

“Hey guys! It’s great to see you!” Lilly sat down in the chair closest to her. Lori sat across from her and they dived into a conversation, letting the boys get some drinks and talk about work. Lilly was half listening to Lori talk about what she had done today, when she noticed they were sat at a table that seats six, not four. She looked curiously at Lori and was about to about to ask about it when Rick stood up.

“There you are! We thought you guy got lost or somethin’.”Lilly turned in her seat to see Michonne walking towards their table, but it was who was behind her that caught Lilly’s eye. Daryl freaking Dixon. Great, she thought, now i'm going to have to talk to him. She looked back at the table realising that there were only two seats left, either between her and Lori, or Rick and Shane. 

Lilly lost hope as she saw Michonne plant herself between Rick and Shane. Shit. She felt material brush her shoulder as Daryl almost threw himself in the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes at his dramatic attempt to avoid touching her. She kept her eyes trained on her hands until she heard Shanes voice from beside her.  
“What do you want to drink darlin’?” Lilly glanced up at him, plastering a fake smile on her face.

“Just a Coke please.” He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, I knew this was coming, Lilly thought to herself. He had said before that everyone thought she was a killjoy because she wasn't joining in with them drinking. She just didn't like the taste of alcohol and she wasn't going to budge on her drink of choice, so she plastered on an innocent smile and raised an eyebrow at him.

Shane sighed, she knew he wouldn't argue with her infront of everyone. With a small nod he shuffled his way through the crowd to reach the bar. Lilly let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and turned back to chatter at the table.

She felt eyes on her and glanced to her left just in time to see Daryl look away from her. Huh, she thought, weird. Before she could try to say hi to him she jumped as a loud thud hit the table. She looked down in front of her to see that Shane had put her drink down with a little more force than necessary, spilling some of it on the table. He looked between her and Daryl a few times eying her as he sat down.

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the look on Shanes face, he clearly wasn't happy to catch her looking at the brooding male beside her. He had been getting more intense recently with her and other men, to the point where she couldn't even give Rick a friendly hug because Shane would just pull her to his side and hold her there until they greeted each other.

She glanced from her drink to and back to Shane with a small smile on her face, she didn't like drama so just tried to keep him happy. Picking up her drink she took a sip, as soon as it hit her tongue she started coughing as the liquid burned its way down her throat. Whiskey.  
Shane smirked at her and took a mouthful of his own drink, turning away from her to speak with Rick and Michonne.

While trying to hide her coughing fit she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Daryl looking her. He looked slightly concerned for a second before it passed.

“You ‘kay?” Lilly was startled that he had actually spoken to her. She slowly nodded her head and put her drink back on the table. Daryl must have caught the scent of the alcohol because he picked the cup up and took a mouthful. His expression gave nothing away but Lilly could see a storm brew in his eyes as he swallowed the drink and looked at Shane, the scowl overtook his feature and stood up walking into the crowd.

Lilianna was extremely confused as she watched his disappear, why did he take her drink? Hell why did he drink it? Lori voice pulled her from her thoughts.

“Want to hang out tomorrow Lilly?” Lori looked hopeful but Lilly had to turn her down, she had promised to spend the day with Beth shopping.

“Im sorry ill be shopping with Beth tomorrow, you know how she loves her clothes!” Lori just chuckled and nodded her head. “But, youre more than welcome to join us?” Her face perked up and she nodded her head eagerly.

“I need to get out of the house before I lose my mind!” They both laughed quietly and talked about their shopping trip and what they would buy.

A little while later Daryl sat back down between the two girls and put a glass in front of Lilly, he nodded his head to it and turned away to talk to Rick. Lilly picked up the glass curiously, wondering where he had taken her drink and why he was giving it back. She could see him glancing at her out the corner of his eye, probably waiting for her to drink it. 

Lilly raised the glass to her lips hesitantly, preparing for the burn that would hit her throat from the strong whisky. Tipping it into her mouth, Lilly was surprised to find that it was just plain coke. She looked back at Daryl, furrowing her brows, confused but he just shrugged his shoulder and continued to ignore her. I'll have to ask him later, She thought.

The night was dragging everyone had disappeared from the table and onto the dance floor, swaying to a slow song. Shane was still annoyed at Lilly and had disappeared a while ago, most likely chatting to some girl somewhere. Lilly sighed, she wasn't going to stay any longer if he was going to sulk at her the entire night. Pushing to her feet she grabbed her coat and purse and made her way to Rick and Lori.

“Hey guys, im heading home but ill see you tomorrow.” They nodded to her both quite tipsy and waved as she turned to make her way to the door. Lilly pushed through the crowd of people and opened the old bar door, breathing in the cool air as she stepped out. Taking out her phone she called the taxi company and sat down on a small bench next to the door.

“Where are ya’ goin’?” His voice was like a warm blanket around her and she hid a small smile as she turned to glance at him.

“Daryl... “ Lilly sighed, she hadnt realised he’d be out here too. “Im going home, it late and im tired.” She smiled at him softly and remembered what she wanted to ask him.

“Hey, why did you get me another drink?” Lilly looked at him waiting for him answer, he shrugged his shoulder and kept his gaze on the floor.

“No one should be forced to do something they dont want to do..” His eyes found hers and she noticed there was no scowl on her face like usual when he looked at her.

“Thankyou” Lilly nodded her head at him and he returned it with one of his own.

“I’ll see ya’ ‘round.” With that he turned and headed back towards the door before Lilly could respond.

Her taxi arrived a few minutes later and she was relieved to finally be headed home, relaxing in the back seat she let her eyes drift closed. Lilly slowly opened her eyes as she felt the car pulling to a stop and thanked the driver. She climbed the steps of her porch and opened the door, letting it click shut behind her she stripped off on her way to the bedroom and collapsed on top of the bed. Pulling to duvet around her, she snuggled in and drifted off the sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update everyone! Work has been so busy and doing overtime shifts has been hell. But i hope you enjoy this chapter so leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

Lilly groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. What the hell is that noise?! It's too early for this. The sound continued relentlessly and Lilly sighed, poking her head out of the covers to look over at her clock. 

11:15am. Damn.. why am I always late?

Lilly rolled out of bed and threw on a dressing gown. She followed the thumping noise and pulled open her front door. The young girl that was stood behind it did not look happy. Beth had a scowl on her face and her hand raised to knock on the door again. It dropped to her side and her hands fisted on her hips. 

“Hi.” Lilly gave her a sheepish smile and Beth sighed.

“You were supposed to meet me an hour ago.” Beth walked in chucking herself on the sofa and looking at Lilly with a look that said you better have a good excuse.

Lilly plonked down next to her and fiddled with the belt on her dressing gown. “I know, i'm really sorry. Last night was a late one.” She looked at Beth with her puppy dog eyes and saw her eyes soften a little.

“Fine. Only because I want to go shopping.” Beth huffed and crossed her arms. “So how was last night anyway?” Beth turned to Lilly with a smile, her anger forgotten.

“Terrible.” Lilly said shaking her head and walking into the kitchen, she put the kettle on and got down two mugs. “You want tea?” Beths nose scrunched up at the question.

“I'll have coffee please, who even drinks tea?” She said with a laugh and sat on one of the small kitchen stools.

“I do, it happens to be quite refreshing and I can't stand the aftertaste of coffee.” Lilly pottered about the kitchen preparing the drinks.

“So, last night?” Beth questioned her again and Lilly turned to face her, placing Beths coffee on the table in front of her. Lilly took the seat opposite and just shook her head.

“Well the double date turned into a triple date.” Beth looked confused and tilted her head to the side. Lilly couldn't help but think she looked like a puppy when she did that. “ Also Shane was an being an ass.” Beth didn't seem surprised at the news of Shane. Lilly had kept her up to date with how he was being and even Beth wasn't sure about him now.

“Well thats awkward, who else joined you?” Lilly gave her a look that said ‘who do you think?’ and rolled her eyes. “Ahhhh Daryl.. I see now why you don't seem happy about it!” Beth giggled to herself quietly.

“But he wasn't even the problem this time!” Lilly sounded exasperated, she paced back and forth on the kitchen floor, sliding her feet across the cold wood. “He actually spoke to me Beth.. I mean not full on conversation but a few sentences.” Lilly rubbed her hand down her face and sighed. “He bought me a new drink after Shane tried to trick me into drinking whiskey, it was sweet of him and he even asked if I was okay.”

“Wow.” Beth's mouth was hanging open and she was shaking her head slightly. “I wonder what possessed him to do that? I mean he only ever talks to Rick and Michonne, maybe he likes you?” Beth had a sly smile on her face and Lilly glared at her.

“Don't be ridiculous, maybe he was just trying to make up for ignoring me until now?” Lilly slumped down on the bar stool and put her face in her hands. “Shane was the problem.. Is the problem. I don't know. I don't know if I can put up with the jealousy and mood swings Beth, I mean I don't want to hurt him but its really draining trying to keep him happy.”

Beth looked at Lilly, she shouldn't have to keep him happy. He should be making her happy not making her life difficult. Beth decided she would talk to Shane when she saw him next, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She smiled triumphantly and grabbed Lillys arm.

“C’mon, lets get you dressed and head into town! Shopping is always much needed therapy for the heart.” Lilly laughed at her and shook her head heading into her bedroom to wash and dress herself.

She glanced in the mirror and sighed when she saw that she was still wearing her wig from last night. Lilly shook her head, she’d just have to brush it out the best she could.

Forty five minutes later they were heading towards the bigger shopping town, it takes about 30 minutes to drive there so they listened to some music on the way, singing along and laughing at each other.

Beth pulled into the parking lot and and took the keys out of the ignition. “I texted Lori she said she's waiting in the cafeteria.” Lilly looked up from her phone and looked at Beth, tilting her head towards the front doors. “Lets go.” They hopped out of the car and grabbed their purses. As excited as Lilly was to have a day with her friends, she couldn't help looking at the massive shopping centre in front of her and feeling a anxious already. Shopping just wasn't her thing, she liked books, history and animals. She also didn't want to admit that crowds made her nervous, she was claustrophobic. She sighed and plastered on a smile before following Beth through the double doors.

The mall was huge, it had three floors and was crammed with shops on each level. Lilly could feel the heat creeping up the back of her neck as she looked around. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about the amount of people there would be. She averted her gaze back to Beth and continued walking. She was tense, her shoulders ridged and her back straight as a board. They both spotted Lori a few minutes later and Lilly was relieved to see that the cafeteria was almost empty.   
The ladies all greeted each other and sat down to have a drink before the long shopping spree they planned to have. Lilly only half listened to the two talk about what they were planning on buying. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to events of the previous night. She still hadn't heard from Shane but she wasn't surprised he was probably still in bed with a hangover. Or a girl. 

She sat mulling over what her subconscious had thrown at her; she was shocked. The fact that he probably is with a girl didn't shock her, it was the fact that.. She didn't care. There was no pang of jealousy or breaking of her heart, she simply felt relieved? She had finally had her epiphany. The only reason she was dating Shane is because finally; after all these years she did not want to be alone. Lilly thought back over the last few years and realised all too late that she had let people in. After years of putting up walls and being alone she had let herself have a life.

Lilly glanced over at Beth and Lori and felt stab of guilt, she likes everyone that she had met immensely but she couldn't help but feel that it was a mistake. She just hoped that she had run far enough that he wouldn't find her, or hurt these people to get to her. Should she leave? Or chance it this time and stay?

She zoned back in to the conversation just as Lori asked her what she wanted to buy.

“I'm not sure yet, maybe i'll have a look in some underwear stores, I could use a new pair of boots too.” The girls both nodded at Lilly, completely unaware of her internal struggle.

“Well let's make a start there then i think Victoria secrets is on the second floor.” Beth led the way, Lilly plodded behind and glanced in shop windows as they went trying to take her mind of off things. 

Her thoughts travelled to strong hands and baby blue eyes. She slammed down that door in her mind as quickly as it had opened. She refused to admit to herself who she had thought of and didn't even want to contemplate why she had thought of that person. Her subconscious glared at her as if she had deprived it of something good. Lilly shook her head and carried on, ignoring the urge the open that door and let the thoughts spill out.

“Oh, my, wow! Lilly look at those night dresses! If they aren't sexy I don't know what is.” Beth looked like a kid in a candy store almost bouncing on the stop.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at her. “What are waiting for then?” Lilly grabbed the women's hands and dragged them into to lingerie store.

They all had found a few pieces that they liked, Beths was more conservative items that didn't really show anything off, Lori had a few transparents night dresses with intricate lace designs and Lilly had a few new bra and underwear sets. As the girls were still engrossed in items in the front of the store, Lilly snuck off towards the back of the store. She had always liked things that would make most girls blush and some girls would think it was the devils work. But she couldn't help it as she brushed her hand over the leather straps of a wrap around bodysuit that had panels missing in the most intimate places. She stared at all of the lingerie in awe. What she wouldn't give to have a body to suit these.

Lilly decided that she was going to buy a few anyway. Just for curiosity sake. She thought to herself. She picked up the bodysuit and a black bra that was almost pure lace with matching panties. She glanced up a second and saw a black leather ring next to the bodysuit. Taking it off the hanger Lilly held it in her hands, fascinated. It was a leather collar with a metal ring in the front. Hmm, almost like a dog collar. Lilly laughed to herself. Picking up the rest of her items she shoved them to the bottom of her basket where Beth and Lori wouldn't see and made her way back over to them.

“Hey where did you go?” Lori gave her a questioning glance and Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

“Just to the bathroom.” Lori was satisfied with that answer and soon the girls were paying for their items.They walked out of the store and headed towards to shoe shop Lori had seen. They walked past a darker shop and \lilly slowed down a little to look at it. The sign read Bran’s Bike Supplies. She wondered what kind of Bike related objects they sold and got her answer when she saw motorcycle helmets in the window and lots of leather clothing.

Lilly didn't realise the two girls had disappeared into the shoe shop while she was still being nosey in a shop window. She started to walk a little faster to catch up and didn't notice a large figure coming out of the bike shop entrance until it was too late. She collided with a hard chest and gasped out loud. Her bag went tumbling to the floor and she flailed reaching out to grab anything to stop her from falling back. She closed her eyes tightly and waited to hit the floor. At the last second two large warm hands snagged her hips and yanked her into the chest again. Lilly unclenched her eyes to look at a large chest, which her hands seemed to be clinging to as if her life depended on it. She let her eyes travel up the large chest to the face of the person she had hit. As soon as her eyes met his face she jumped back, looking like a deer caught in headlights, Lilly opened her mouth to apologise but the words died in her throat when she saw that he was looking at the ground. More specifically where her bag had fallen and where the contents of said bag were now sprawled over the floor.

Lilly felt her whole body turn bright red once she saw that her leather bodysuit and collar were on show to him. She threw herself to the ground and stuffed everything back into the bag. She slowly stood up and turned back to him. The look he was giving her made her legs feel like jelly and something in the pit of her stomach clench. Lilly took a deep breath and licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry and his eyes followed the action. Oh dear lord. Her thoughts were scrambled so she did the only thing she could think of.

“Sorry Daryl.” Her voice was so small she wasn't even sure if he had heard it. Lilly certainly wasn't going to stick around to find out and all but sprinted past him towards the shoes shop. She saw a sign for the toilets and made the mistake of looking back when she stopped in front of them, her heart pounded in her chest when she realised.

He was staring after her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that this chapter may contain triggers for some people.

She felt hot. Too hot. Lilly had dived into the bathroom and shut herself in one of the stalls to try and calm her pounding heart. She collapsed onto the lid of the toilet and put her head in her hands. What is wrong with me? She thought. Lilly looked down at her hips. Her top was pulled up above her jeans exposing her stomach slightly. Lately she would have been beyond embarrassed to see her stomach was on show because she had gained a little weight. However all she could think about was the heat radiating from the spots where his hands had been. She could still feel them, as if the heat from his hands had branded her skin and it confused her. No man had ever made her body feel like that before not even Shane. And the look in his eye when she had faced him the second time made heat pool in her belly.

She had never been with a man before, as much as she pretended to know, so this feeling scared her but it also made her want more. Lilly took deep breaths and calmed herself down. She scolded herself for getting so worked up over a man who probably didn't even like her in a friendly way let alone a romantic one. Do I want him to like me in a romantic way? She found herself asking her subconscious, to which it said, Yes. She was floored by the honest answer she had received. What makes him so different from the others?

Lilly composed herself and headed back to find the girls. She ignored her thoughts for the rest of the day and was glad to have Beth and Lori to distract her. Thankfully they hadn't even noticed that she was gone. 

 

He stared after her. Even when she had thrown herself into the bathroom. It was as if he was frozen on the spot. He remembered the first night they met in the bar and he's regretted it ever since. Daryl wished he had never laid eyes on Lilianna. Not because he hated her, no, but because he didn't hate her. There was something about her, the way her doe like blue eyes stared up at him with such innocence that made his heart stop. No woman had ever talked back to him the way she had. They would always avoid him as if he was dangerous. But not her, she didn't even realise that he was dangerous. She looked at him the way she looked at everyone. That didn't sit right with him so he ignored her the best he could. That is, until he realised she was with Shane. Daryl couldn't help but feeling sorry for her, she had no idea the kind of man that Shane was but he wasn't going to say anything.

He didn't care! So why was he staring after her like a lost puppy! The dark look that crossed his face was enough to scare anyone. He walked away. Putting her out of his thoughts. He would tell himself that he hated her until he believed it, he didn't need a woman making him soft and sure as hell not her. She was too innocent, too nice and he didn't want to admit it; but he didn't want to ruin that. Or do you? He sneered at his thoughts. No, he wanted nothing to do with her, she’s nobody to him. 

He kept up his internal battle until he got home. He needed to hunt. That always cleared his mind, he grabbed his crossbow and stormed out the back door. All the while still not being able to get the picture of a leather collar and bodysuit out of his head.

***  
It had been a week since Lilianna’s incident with Daryl. She hadn't seen him since, not even at Michonnes bar where the group met up. She had also been avoiding Shane. Ignoring his phone calls and saying she was busy when he would text her. Lilly had talked to Beth about him and had decided to break it off. However she was nervous, she’d never broken up with someone before and she was worried how Shane would take it.

Sat on her sofa with her head in her hands, Lilly had decided today would be the day. She pulled out her phone and text him.

“Hey, can you come over?” She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

“Knew you’d change your mind eventually! Wear something sexy for me ;)”.

Eurgh. Lilly thought to herself, how did I not realise he was such a pig before? 

Shane’s truck pulled up in front of her house about 20 minutes later. She waited until he knocked to open the door and there he stood. It was 8pm and he looked like he’d just come from the bar. Lilly stepped back letting him inside and the smile that was on his face made her shiver. Not in the good way it did when they had first met, this smile was… dangerous and Lilly suddenly regretted inviting him over.

“So shall we get down to business baby.” Shane grabbed her by the waist, a bit too forcefully. He lips crashed to hers painfully and felt the need to gag.

Pushing against his chest was useless as he was lot stronger than her. Lilly ripped her mouth away and turned her head to the side, she began to panic a little but kept her nerves at bay.

“Shane stop.” Her voice was shaky and she was sure he mistook it for lust. His head popped up from where it had been assaulting her collarbone.

“Whats up babe? Want to move this to the bedroom?” His smirk made her stomach lurch in an uncomfortable way. He grip on her loosened slightly and she took the chance to yank herself from his grip.

“I don't want to take this anywhere Shane!” Lilianna’s voice was high as she cautiously took a few steps back. Shane huffed a laugh. 

“What are on about now?” He stood staring, waiting, as if he was calculating his what he would do next depending on what she said.

“I don't want to date you anymore Shane. I don't have any feelings for you.” She gulped instantly wanting to take her words back when she saw the dark look that covered his face.

“So, you’re telling me that you’ve strung me along the past 3 months, had me waiting around like some puppy and in the end you just dump me? I dont fuckin think so darlin’, Ive been waiting too long and spent too much time and effort trying to get you into bed for you to ruin it now.” By the time he had finished talking he had backed her into the corner of the room. Her heart was pounding in her ears when she took in what he had said.

“I told you I wasn't going to sleep with you Shane.” Lilly’s voice was small and trembling. She clung to the wall behind her for dear life as if somehow that would stop Shanes advance.

“Don't give me that bullshit!” he all but shouted in her face, his voice echoed in the empty house and made her fingers tremble. “I saw you talking to that redneck Daryl, I bet you’re just putting out for him ain’t ya!” Lilly shook her head, her eyes were wide as she stared at a livid Shane.

“I don't know what you’re talking about!” Lilly felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Shane grabbed her tightly by the upper arm and dragged her over to the back of the couch. She tried to pry his hand off but he just tightened it. She cried out in pain when he spun her round and all but threw her into the back of the couch, due to her short stature her lower back hit the wooden bar running through it and she grunted feeling pain spread through her spine. 

She looked back at Shane, he looked like a mad man. She tried to reason with him but he just ignored her and grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling her back into his chest. All she could do was hold in the sobs that wracked her small body. He pushed her forwards so her stomach was now leaning on the back of the couch and laid against her making it hard for her to breathe.

“If you can give it up for the redneck piece of shit i'm sure you can give it up for me, right?” He sounded like he was trying to reason with himself, as if he was trying to tell himself this was the right thing to do.

“Please Shane, dont do this.”Lilly cried harder when she felt him push his lower body into her backside, she felt his erection poking her through their clothes. Lilly scrunched her eyes tight trying to shut everything out.

Suddenly he let go, she fell to the floor and gasped, drawing in a few deep breaths now she wasn't pinned by his weight. Shane was looking at her horrified as if he just realised what he had done.

“Lilly… I'm so sorry.” He went to touch her but she flinched away and closed her eyes. She didn't open them until she heard her front door slam. He left.

She was hurt and confused. Why had he done that? Sh didn't think he was that crazy. Lilly’s nerves were on edge and she jumped up to lock her front door incase he came back. Hissing in pain when she turned too quickly and pain exploded in her lower back.

I need a shower. She thought heading to the bathroom. She needed to wash the feel of him away. She turned the taps on with shaky hands and began to undress. Catching sight of herself in the mirror she gasped. She looked a mess, her wig was all over the place where he had grabbed her neck and she could she a hand shaped bruise forming on her upper arm. Lilly slowly turned so that she could see her back and cringed when she saw the large bruise on the bottom of her spine.

Once in the shower she let the hot water run over her, she had remembered to remove her wig and could feel the mass of curls on her back, a comforting weight as the water ran through them. Lilly let herself cry silently, she couldn't bring herself to be strong when she was alone. She saved that facade for when she was around people. When she was alone she could feel as vulnerable as she wanted.

Crawling into bed that night Lilly knew she would be plagued with nightmares as usual, but she was unsure if Shane would now be unwelcome addition to those nightmares.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Please give me some feedback in the comments. Would love to hear what you think!

She screamed. A long, aggravated, fed up scream. Lilly stood in front of her car, smoke billowing from under the hood and all she could do in that moment was laugh. Her car had broken down on her way home from work. Her head fell back onto her shoulders and she looked to the grey clouds above, why me? She asked. Hadn’t she had enough bad luck in her life? Pulling her phone from her pocket she dialed the number for the local garage, praying that it was still open.

“Goodafternoon, Abe’s Auto’s, how can i help?” She sighed with relief when she heard the voice answer. 

“Hello, sorry to bother you this late, I was hoping for tow? My cars smoking pretty bad.” Lilly crossed her fingers hoping he wouldn't turn her away.

“Well we don't usually send recovery out this late Miss, but i've got one hard worker left tonight so i'll make an exception this once.” She jumped up and down on the spot and thanked the kind man profusely.

“That's alright Miss, can't leave a lady out at this time of night can I? What’s your name? Ill pop it on the paperwork and send my man to fetch you.” Lilly couldn't believe her luck.

“Miss Blake. Thankyou Abraham.” She hung up the phone and waited next to her car for help to arrive.

 

“Daryl!” Abraham opened his office door and called the man over.

“What’s up Abe?” Daryl gave the man a small smile.

“I need you to do one thing for me before you clock out tonight.” 

“Sure what ya need?” Daryl waited for Abraham to pass him a slip of paper with a name and car registration on it. 

“I need you to go out and collect Miss Blake and tow her car back here.” Daryl tilted his head to the side.

“I thought we didn't do late tows anymore? And who the hells Miss Blake?” Abraham sighed.

“She sounded so helpless I couldn't just say no, and I think she's new to the area. The place she said she broken down at is about 20 minutes from your house, coincidentally.”

“A’rite see ya soon.” Daryl grabbed the keys to the tow truck and headed for the road out of town. It took him about 15 minutes to find the car. 

“Oh shit.” Daryl looked to the small woman standing next to the car and sighed. Just who he was trying to avoid. He had to admit though he still couldn't help but think back to their last meeting, he wondered how she’d looked in the lingerie she had clearly bought. He mentally slapped himself and got out of the truck.

“Thankyou so much for-.” He looked up as she started to talk and she froze. Again looking like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't help it but he smirked at her. Lilly looked down to his mouth and saw the movement of his lips, her face turning bright red. He didn't know why but he liked that he made her shy. 

Lilly cleared her throat and made another attempt to speak. “Daryl.” She nodded her head to him and thanked him for coming.

“S’alrite, lets get her hooked up it's gon’ get dark soon.” Lilly watched him as he set to work hooking up her car. She watched him intently, not knowing what had come over her she openly started at his arms and back. Admiring his strong physique made her mouth water, she could see everyone of his muscles at work. She almost stumbled back when she realised what she was doing and looked to the floor.

Daryl cleared his throat to get her attention, he had caught the way she was looking at him moments ago but didn't mention it.

“All ready to go.” Lilly nodded her head and walked towards the passenger side of the tow truck. She lifted her arm to open the door and the sleeve of her top slid up her arm slightly. That small movement was enough for Daryl to be able to see the very odd shaped bruise on her arm, he could've sworn it looked a hand. He waited a few more moments for her to get into the truck and what he saw as she was sitting down made his blood run cold. The bruise covered the majority of the small of her back and it was an angry purple colour. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He wanted, no needed, to know what had caused them.

He quickly walked to his side of the truck and hopped in. She was looking out of the window just waiting for him to drive. She seemed to be unaware of what he had seen. He started the truck and headed for the garage. It was 8:05 pm and Daryl wished he was home already, he could feel the awkward tension between them and he was sure it was his fault. He couldn't stop thinking of the bruises he saw on her. He needed to say something before the tension became unbearable.

“So is Shane taking you home after this?” He grunted out, not particularly wanting to talk about the douchebag but it was the first thing that came to mind.

“Um, no we’re not, well.. We’re not together anymore.” She was looking down when Daryl glanced at her, her hand subconsciously rubbing at the spot where her bruise would be under her shirt. Daryl now had a pretty good idea of how she got the bruises and his anger flared once more. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel too tight.

“What happened? If ya dont mind me askin’.” Daryl must have sounded as angry as he must have looked because Lilly looked up at him curiously, wondering what had caused his change in mood.  
“I realised that I didn't feel anything for him, he also wanted things to move faster than I would let them. Safe to say, he didn't like my decision but that's life.” Lilly shrugged and but couldn't drag her eyes away from Daryl. He puzzled her yet intrigued her all at once. He didn't show any interest in her as a person but also never made it clear whether he disliked her at all. She had so many questions about him but held her tongue. Lilly didn't want him to start ignoring her again, over the past few months Daryl had made progress with her. He’s been noticing her, rather than pretending she isn't there and for some reason Lilly never wanted him to treat her like that again.

“A‘least you finally got away from him, he's an ass.” Daryl felt a small burst of relief at her news. And almost hopeful? Don't be stupid. What do I care if she left the asshole? Because you like her. His subconscious was right and he hated it. He doesn't like women, they were just there when he needed to blow off steam and that's all. Daryl doesnt get feelings, he doesn't get attached. However, the thought of just using her and then leaving didn't sit right with him. He got the feeling that if he did somehow get her into bed that she would be the kind of woman he would never be able to forget. That he would just keep wanting more. It scared him, he had to admit, he had never had this feeling about any woman before.

“Yeah well, I just hope he moves on and doesn't hold a grudge.” Lilly was secretly worried about his mental health, since she first met him he had slowly been getting more and more out of sorts.

They both fell silent for the rest of the ride. Pulling up outside the garage Lilly thanked Daryl and hopped out of the truck so he could put it round the back. She walked up to fairly new looking door and pushed it open, she shivered as the warmth from the shop wrapped around her. 

“Hello?” Lilly looked through the backdoor into the workshop looking for Abraham.

“You must be Miss. Blake!” A loud voice boomed from behind her, Lilly let out a small squeal and lept back. Her hand flew to her chest as if to calm her thumping heart. 

“Jesus christ! Don't sneak up on me, I scare easy.” Lilly felt ridiculous, she was squashed against the office desk as if she was about to leap over it. She straightened herself up and stepped closer to Abraham. She could she the laughter on his face and a small smile rose to her lips. Sticking out her hand she raised her head high.

“And you must be Abraham.” He took her hand and shook it. 

“Call me Abe. Please, sit down.” Abe gestured to a chair in front of the desk and Lilly took it gladly.

“So how much do I owe you? I'd like to to pay extra to cover your workers time, I know it's late and I’m terribly sorry.” Abe help up a hand to stop her rambling and shook his head.

“Now now, you're not going to be paying extra girl. Its our job and we’re more than happy to help.” It was Lilly’s turn to shake her head.

“But-” 

“No buts! I will not take a penny over what it costs to fix the car and that's that.” Lilly sighed and nodded her head. “ Now how about we fill out this paperwork hmm? The sooner we do the sooner you can be off home.”

“Yes sir, and thankyou again.”


	10. Chapter 9

Lilianna cracked one eye open, glaring at the alarm clock beside her bed. She huffed at the irritating little thing. Slamming her hand down on the stop button; as if that would somehow get payback for waking her, Lilly rolled herself onto her back and traced the cracks in the ceiling with her eyes as she usually did in the morning. It was monday again and Lilly was not looking forward to work this week, she just wanted to curl up on her armchair and read a good book, maybe even go for a walk in the forest behind the house. At Least she was only working until 6.30 today and not the late shift.  
Before she knew it Lilly was in her hire car and on her way to work. She thought about her car and decided she would call Abraham today to see if the car was finished, it had been 2 days since she had broken down and she hated spending money on the hire car.  
Pulling into the work carpark Lilianna spots Beth leaning against her car, her stomach drops at the sight of Shane stood in front of her. He looked charming, to anyone passing by he looked to be the perfect gentleman but Lilly knew better. She could see the way his shoulders were tense, the way his eyes shifted around nervously as if making sure no one was watching him. Lilly jumped out of the car, quickly locking it she made her way as quick as she could to where Beth was.  
“Beth!..” Lilly called to her as she approached, Beth turned to her with a smile on her face, it slightly faltered when she saw Lilianna’s face.  
“Hey, whats up? You look upset.” Beth looked confused as Lilly grabbed her arm and moved to pull her towards the hospital.  
“Im fine, we just have to go we’re going to bed late.” Lilly gave her what she hoped was a genuine smile before turning back to the building and trying to walk away again.  
“Hey Lilly.” His deep voice made her shudder and not in a good way. She glanced at him, her eyes full of disgust as he smiled at her as if everything was normal. “We should go for a drink, catch up?” Lilly looked as though she’d been slapped in the face when he suggested that.  
He was clearly delusional! As if she would want to be near him after what he did. She just stared at him, mouth hanging open thinking of how to respond.  
She stepped towards him, her confidence suddenly skyrocketing, she gave him a shy smile as she leaned in.  
“Not even if you were the last man on earth.” The words sounded so venomous as she spat them at him, her face twisted with fury. She turned on her heel so fast the even Beth jumped back. Lilly stormed away from him a face like thunder as she made her way into the hospital, other nurses turned to great her but thought against it when they saw her face. For a small woman she looked very intimidating in that moment.   
Beth scurried after her trying to catch up, she looked back at Shane to see him still standing there, the hat he had been wearing was crumpled in his hands, knuckles turning white with rage, if looks could kill Lilly would be dead. Beth gasped and and moved quicker behind Lilly.  
“Okay… what the hell was that?!” Beth sounded extremely confused. Lilly had made her way to the locker room, thankfully it was empty. Dropping her stuff to the floor she collapsed on a bench, her face suddenly looking horrified. What had she done? If she was scared of Shane before she was terrified of him now. There's no telling what the psycho was going to do after her outburst. “Hello? Earth to Lilly?” Beth’s hand appeared in front of her face making her jump. She looked up at Beth who dropped down next to her when she saw Lilly’s face. “Oh Lilly, you can talk to me, what happened?” Beth stroked Lilly’s arm in comfort trying to coax her to explain.  
Lilly was debating whether or not to tell her, she trusted Beth but Lilly was used to being alone, dealing with things herself. She sighed deciding to take a chance and hope Beth would believe her.  
“I broke up with him Beth, I asked him to come over one night last week and he thought id called him over for sex. I ended it with him as gently as I could but he just got so angry, he accused me of sleeping with Daryl.” Beth looked surprised.  
“Are you?...” Lilly looked at her incredulously.   
“Ofcourse im not!” Beth looked embarrassed for asking and smiled at her sheepishly.  
“Anyway, he got angry and tried to force himself on me, he grabbed me and pushed me over the sofa.” Beth had her hand over her mouth, a horrified expression on her face. Lilly’s eyes were watering, she was trying to keep the tears at bay not wanting to waste her tears on him anymore. “He stopped before it went to far but he was just so crazy Beth. I was so scared.” Beth threw her arms around Lilly and let her silently cry on her shoulder.  
“Its okay, it will be okay.” Beth stroked her hair and shushed her like you would a baby. “Have you told Rick? He is the sheriff after all maybe he could help?” Lilly shook her head furiously.  
“I just want to forget about it Beth.” Beth nodded her head.  
“Have you told Daryl?” Lilly looked confused,  
“Why would I tell Daryl?” Lilly replied.  
“Well it might be an idea to warn him? I mean if Shane is a crazy as he seems and he thinks you're sleeping with Daryl what's to say he won't try to hurt him too?” Beth had a point, Lilly had been so focused on avoiding Shane that she hadn't even thought about it.  
“My god, you’re right, I feel terrible.” Lilly sighed putting her head in her hands.  
“Why don't you go over to his place after work and just give him the heads up? You don't have to tell him everything but just warn him.” Beth always gave good advice, Lilly didn't understand why she didn't have her own boyfriend yet.  
“I don't even know where he lives though Beth.” Beth glanced at Lilly with a small smile on her face.  
“What do you mean you don't know? He lives just down the road from you.” Beth gave a little laugh at Lilly’s confused face and patted her on the head.  
So that's who lives there, Lilly had passed it on a few occasions when she first moved here but it always looked empty.  
“Thanks for listening Beth and i'll warn him tonight.” Lilly put her bag in her locker and got ready for her shift hoping it would pass quickly incase Shane decided to do something stupid.   
By the time 6:30 rolled around Lilly was exhausted, she had called Abraham on her lunch break and was heading there after she had returned her hire car at 7. Deciding to stop off for something to eat first Lilly pulled up to a drive through, she didn't normally eat fast food but tonight she just couldn't be bothered to cook. She decided to sit in her car and eat in the carpark. She finished the burger and fries with 10 minutes to spare, starting the car Lilly pulled out of the car park and headed to the car lot. It didn't take long to hand the car back, a quick signature on a piece of paper and she was walking down the street towards the garage.  
Lilly looked at her watch noticing that it was already 7:30, time had flown by this evening. The streets were quiet, not a person in sight, they were probably all down at the bar after work. She kept her pace as she passed a few alleyways, not really paying attention as she was lost in her thoughts. She was nervous about talking to Daryl, what if he blamed her for it? After all if it wasn't for her Shane wouldn't even be angry about Daryl. She sighed trying not to overthink it, she knew overthinking was one of her bad habits but she just couldn't help herself.  
Since she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the dark shape in the shadows waiting for her to pass the next alley. She noticed to late as a large hand shot out in front of her grabbing her around the neck and cutting of the scream that bubbled up her throat. She clawed at the hand as it dragged her further into the shadows.   
Her back slammed against a wall making her healing bruise pulse painfully across her lower back. The arm that was attached to her throat was too strong to get away from. She could feel her head getting fuzzy as the hand on her throat tightened. Lilly could only watch as the mans other hand lifted from his side flying to towards her face. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for for the impact. A strangled sound came from her throat as the large hand connected with her face.  
She was sent to the ground with the force behind the slap. Her face burning and bringing tears to her eyes. Her throat hurt not letting any sounds escape as she lay crumpled on her side.  
Lilly forced her eyes open, looking up at her attacker, she didn't recognise him, even though he had his face covered she could see his eyes, they were a bright green. He let out a small chuckle and sent his foot straight into her stomach knocking the air from her in an audible whoosh. Lilly’s eyes squeezed shut once more trying to block out the pain. She was waiting for more blows, her eyes cracked open again wanting to see what the man was waiting for but he had disappeared.  
Lilly sighed with relief immediately regretting it as her stomach sent sharp pains shooting through her. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks but tried to push them back. Lilianna knew she couldn't just lay there and wait for someone to find her.  
The garage was only a little way away, if she could make it there then maybe they would help her. She dragged herself from the floor, clinging to the wall for support as her vision blurred and body ached. Slowly but surely she hobbled from the alley, grabbing onto to any surface that would hold her up. She could see the garage across the road and almost cried out in relief.  
She got to the middle of the road, her head was pounding and she was seeing spots. Lilly heard the door to the garage open the tinkle of the bell sounded like a horn in her ears. She looked up and saw a blurred shape leave through the door.  
“Help..” Her voice didn't sound like her own her throat burning from the effort just to get one word out. It was becoming harder for her to stay upright as her knees buckled when she got to the curb. The person who had left the garage turned as they heard a faint voice. Lilly collapsed onto the floor no longer being able to stay awake as sharp pains shot through her ears. She could feel the cold ground against her back, small stones digging into her skin.  
“Lilianna?” She heard a gruff voice faintly in the distance, then the feel of warm hands touching her face gently. She was lifted from the floor and carried. She didn't know where to, all she could here was voices around her but her brain couldn't make out the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys apologies for not uploading sooner! Work has been manic, please let me know what you think :D


	11. Chapter 10

Daryl couldn't help the knot that formed in his stomach when he saw who was stumbling across the road, or the panic he felt when she fell. His feet carried him over to her far more quickly than he realised.   
“Lilianna..” He touched her face gently trying to get her attention, his fingers glided over the mark on her face and his heart nearly stopped. Without thinking he scooped her up and held her against his chest, she immediately clung to him, he jumped when he felt her small hands grab at him to get closer. She weighed almost nothing as he raced towards the garage. Daryl kicked the front door open causing Abe to start shouting at him, until he saw what Daryl had in his arms, or rather who.  
“Jesus christ, what the hell happened?!” Abe was frantic he saw the state for Lilly and couldn't stop the thoughts racing through his mind he was sure that Daryl was thinking the same.   
“She just collapsed outside! I need the truck Abe, Im taking her to the hospital” Lilly gripped him tighter.  
“No… Home, Beth.” She mumbled the words but Daryl heard her.  
“She’s friends with the Green girl?” Abe asked, Daryl nodded his head. He wasn't sure what to do but he didn't want to let her out of his sight.  
“Call Beth, tell ‘er to meet me at Lilly’s house.” Abe nodded and handed Daryl the keys to Lilly’s car.   
“Take her car, she was meant to pick it up anyway, it’ll be safer than your bike.” Daryl nodded his thanks as Abe went towards the phone.  
Lilly’s car was waiting outside for when she arrived, Daryl juggled Lilly while he opened the car door and tried to put her on the front seat. Her grip was like iron, she wouldn't let him go when he tried to take his arms from under her.  
“Dammit girl! Ya gotta let go, I hafta’ drive.” Even though she couldn't hear him he tried to reason with her. He sighed, frustrated with her. “Fine, but don't blame me if you ache more later.” He picked her back up kicking the door shut with his foot and walking to the drivers side. Daryl awkwardly slid himself into the driver's seat, there wasn't much room for him with her on his lap, his head brushed the ceiling. Luckily she was small enough for Daryl to reach around her. He couldn't believe how strong she was, literally clinging to him for dear life. He was secretly enjoying her in his arms, but he also felt guilty for enjoying while she was hurt.  
He was angry, whoever touched her would pay. His own thought surprised him, why did her care about her? He hardly knew her. As he looked down at her face, he admitted to himself that he wanted to know her, but he wasn't good enough for her so he would help her tonight and then stay away.  
The drive to her house wasn't long enough, he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to hold her longer. Daryl shook his head, putting on his cold exterior he pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and took her into the house. He lowered her onto the sofa careful not to jostle her too much, she still had hold of him with one hand but he managed to untangle himself.  
As Daryl went to stand back up he felt a pull around his neck, looking down at the sleeping woman he saw that she had her hand grasped tightly around his necklace, he tried to tug it out of her grip but it was no use. Eventually he gave up, untying the string from his neck and leaving it in her hand. He shook his head, he has to get it back somehow, the little wolf pendant being the only thing he had left of his mother. Daryl, however, couldn't bring himself to take it from her in the state she was in.  
Daryl took to pacing the floor, his eyes would wonder to Lilly every now and then, he would scold himself for it. On his 10th glance he noticed that her shirt had ridden up slightly from where he had put her down. He took slow steps towards her as if she would wake up if he made to much noise. Daryl knelt beside her, his hand frozen over her stomach, debating whether to check or not. The slight purple mark he could see poking out was too tempting to ignore. His hand brushed her skin as he slid the shirt up a little further. What he saw made his blood boil. The large ugly purple bruise was covering most of her stomach and part of her ribcage. He took this time to really check her over.  
His eyes wandered from her stomach up to her face, now they were in decent light he could see to handprint covering her cheek, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and tears stained her cheeks. Daryl’s eyes moved lower, her delicate neck was also wrapped in an angry bruise where someone had clearly had their hands around her neck.   
Daryl took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He was going to kill him. He knew the only person with a grudge against her was Shane, she had told him as much two nights ago and now she ends up beaten?   
Sudden knocking on the door pulled him from his raging thoughts. He threw the door open waiting for Beth to step inside. She took one glance at Lilianna and gasped.  
“What the hell happened?!” Her voice was irritatingly squeaky to Daryls ears. He ignored her, storming past her to grab his jacket he had discarded. He headed for the door to angry for a conversation right now.  
“Look after ‘er” He glanced at Beth before he walked out the door.  
“Daryl?.... Daryl!” Beth followed him to the door shouting after him as he threw himself into Lilly’s car. “What the hell.” Beth watched him speed towards town with no clue where he was going. She turned back her friend medical kit in hand and started to tend her her instead.  
Shane was a large man, strong and built like a brick. Daryl, however, was a force to be reckoned with when he was angry. He was also strong, but he was clever and quick and rarely lost a fight.  
Shane didn't know what hit him, one moment he was stood in the bar, drink in hand, charming the pants off of some blonde. The next, he was on the ground, Daryl rained punches down onto Shane's face, breaking his nose, splitting his lip. Everyone knew better than to get in Daryl's way when he was angry so the crowd watched on. Shane managed to clip Daryl's jaw but since he was in such a rage he may as well have hit him with a feather.  
Rick was the one to drag Daryl off of Shane. He was beyond worried and confused at what Shane had done to manage to anger Daryl to this extent. He knew Daryl was an angry person but he wasn't stupid.  
“What the hell man!?” Shane was helped up from the floor by a few of the other patrons.  
“I know whatcha’ did to er’!” Daryl was shaking with rage, Rick refused to let him go, knowing full well he would attack again. Rick glanced at Shane catching the slight lift of his lip, if he hadn't been so observant he would have missed it. Daryl must have seen it too because he tried to lunge at him again. Rick looked back at Shane,his face now a mask of confusion.   
“I don't know what youre talking ‘bout D.” Rick could tell something about the way Shane said that was off but he didn't have time to analyse it he had to deal with Daryl.  
“Bullshit! You better watch your back pretty boy, if I catch you near ‘er again i’ll slit your damn throat!” Daryl ripped himself from Rick’s grasp and stormed out of the building.  
Beth had cleaned Lilly up the best she could, she applied creams to the bruising in hopes it would bring it down.  
“Who did this to you?” Beth had tears leaking down her face as she wiped her friends face with a damp cloth. As she wiped across her forehead she noticed a small curl of red hair stuck to Lilly’s brown hair, confused she tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge. Beth pushed Lilly’s fridge up and looked even more confused when she saw a red hairline.  
“What the…” She gently pulled at Lilly’s hair and watched in shock as the brown hair fell away to reveal a shock of bright red curls. “What are you hiding?” She whispered to herself. Beth ran her fingers over Lilly’s now exposed hair noticing how soft it was. She suddenly felt very silly for not noticing the wig before.  
Lilly stirred beneath her fingers, her eyes fluttered open. Seeing Beth made her smile a little until she remembered what had happened. Her head the whipped about the room, quickly regretting to fast movements when her cheek and neck ached.  
“How did i get home Beth?” Lilianna stared up at the blonde in confusion.  
“Daryl.” The name made Lilly’s heart skip as she looked around. “He’s not here, he took off as soon as I arrived, he looked murderous what happened?!” Beth was desperate for answers. “And why the hell are you wearing a wig?!” Beth’s voice slowly got higher.  
“I got attacked, I must have blacked out because I don't remember much else after that.” Lilly sighed she had hoped that no one would ever find out about the wig.  
“Look Beth, i'll explain that to you another day okay? Just please trust me?” Beth looked sceptical but nodded her head gently anyway, she liked Lilly and she did trust her.   
Lilly lifted her hand to rub her face only then noticing she was holding something. Opening her hand she saw a small wolf carved in silver.  
Beth looked at her hand as well. “That's pretty, where did it come from?”  
“I-I don’t know..” Lilianna had the strangest urge to put it on. She sat up, with some difficulty, and asked Beth to tie it for her.  
“You should probably get a bath, it might help with the bruising.” Beth suggested.  
“I could definitely use one. You can go home Beth, i'll be okay now, thank you.” Beth nodded.  
“I'm only a phone call away if you need anything okay? Promise.” Lilly hugged Beth gently being careful of her new bruising and walked her to the door. “Hey.. do you mind taking me to get my car tomorrow?” Beth looked around nervously.  
“Um… well, you see, Daryl kinda has your car.” Lilly looked at her blankly.  
“What?” This was turning into one confusing night.  
“He left in it, driving back towards town, im sure he will drop it back?” Lilly nodded, too tired to think about it anymore, saying goodbye to Beth she decided against the bath and just threw herself into bed. No doubt she will be plagued with new nightmares after tonight. Her hand subconsciously gripped the pendant around her neck as fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters in one day! Please please, kudos and leave your feedback if you love Daryl as much as i do!


	12. Chapter 11

Lilly felt like absolute crap the next morning, she groaned as she turned onto her side hands gingerly touching her stomach as to somehow ease the pain. Taking a deep breath she braced herself while lifting her body from the bed. The house was freezing, the cooler weather had set in and Lilly had yet to get her heating fixed. 

“Stupid house.” Lilianna was beyond irritated and the state of her house wasn't helping. The ceiling was covered in cracks, the wallpaper was peeling and the lights flickered every now and then. She gently pulled another jumper over her head. Being careful not to catch her ribs.

Lilly twirled the pendant in her fingers absentmindedly, she was trying to decide what to cook for lunch. A thought sprung to her mind, it made her stomach knot and her nerves skyrocket. She needed to thank him. After finding out it was Daryl that had helped her she felt the need to make her gratitude known.

Pie! 

She’d make him a pie, that was what normal people did right? Lilly suddenly got excited she hadn't had the need to cook for someone in a long time and she loved to bake.

Pulling ingredients from the cupboards she set them on the counter, Lilly tied her apron loosely round her waist and got to work. She made sure the pie looked perfect, it had a crosshatch design on the top with fresh cherries in the middle. 

Putting the pie in the oven she decided to get a shower while it was cooking, she set her timer for 45 minutes and headed for the bathroom. The water was almost cold and made her squeal as it hit her back.

“Damn this house!” Lilly cursed to herself as she took the quickest shower of her life. Her teeth chattered as she wrapped up in a towel after finishing washing her hair, she shut off the water adding boiler repair to the top of her long list.

Lilianna slumped on her bed looking in the small mirror next to her bed. She looked a mess, her face still puffy from the bruise that covered her left cheek. It was an angry purple colour and brought tears to her eyes when she thought back to the events of the previous day. It was her fault, she felt ashamed that she had put herself in that position. If she had been paying attention maybe she would have been able to avoid it. 

She shook herself away from those thoughts, continuing to towel dry her mass of curls. Once they were relatively dry she pulled them to the back of her head and slid her wig into place. Just because Beth knows about her hair doesnt mean shes ready for everyone to know. The danger was always at the back of her mind. She had been so busy lately she had forgotten why she was actually here, to blend in, not draw attention to herself.

Lilly picked out a simple outfit, leggings and a hoodie. She had no one to impress anyway, although there was a niggling thought in the back of her mind. She secretly wanted to impress Daryl but he didn't seem like to type to bother with what a person looked like. She stuck with her outfit, convincing herself that there was no point in trying and that she looked like crap anyway. She was sure Daryl wouldn't even care what she looked like because he wasn't interested in her. Hell, they weren't even friends.

She heard the shrill sound of the timer from the kitchen and hurried towards the sound, she hit the button turning off the irritating noise. Turning towards the oven she picked up her oven mitts and pulled the pie from the oven. It smelled heavenly, she looked at her creation with pride. If there was one thing she could do, it was cook.

Putting the pie onto a plate she covered it with a tea towel and headed for the front door. Grabbing her keys she decided to make the short walk over there rather than taking her car. Her muscles still ached but she wanted to stretch them out. 

As Lilly neared the house she could feel her nerves growing. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if he didn't even like pie! She found herself trying to turn around too late, she was stood at the bottom of the porch. She took a deep breath. Lilly wasn't going to chicken out now. 

She placed an unsteady foot on the stair, hesitating only a second she climbed the rest of the way to the door. Lilly lifted her hand and rapped on the door lightly. To her surprise it flew open only seconds later. 

“What?” His gruff voice hit her ears, but somehow it was the most comforting sound she had ever heard. It made her chest ache, yearning for something that she herself didn't even understand.

“I-I, sorry, um, I can go?” Daryl seemed just as shocked to see her standing there. Her hair tickling her face, innocent eyes staring up at him like deer caught in headlights.

“Why’re ya outta bed?” It was the only thing he could think to say as he saw her there, swollen face, leaning slightly to one side as to not catch he bruises.

“Well, I wanted to thank you. I baked you a pie, which right now seems really stupid but here.” She held out the parcel in her hands, hoping he would put her out of her misery and take the damn thing to ease her embarrassment.

Daryl looked at her again, eyes scanning her face, he could see her red tinged cheeks and it made him smirk slightly. He wondered how embarrassed she would be if she knew how she had clung to him the night before. 

Her eyes drifted up to his face again, her perfect brow furrowing as she looked at his jaw.

“What happened?” Her voice was soft, caring and it made his stomach twist. He wanted to slam the door in her face and tell her to go away, everything fibre of his being was telling him not to to run. He wasn't used to being cared about, most people were just scared of him. They thought he was a crossbow wielding psycho.

“You’re the one who got attacked and you're worried about me?” She seemed at a loss for words, her embarrassment clear on her face. Daryl was momentarily distracted by her outfit, causing him to notice how tiny and fragile she looked, he noticed the wind blowing, her frame slightly shivering from being in its direct path. “Come inside.” He was worried she was going to get ill as well on top of everything else. He grunted when she looked shocked.

“Come on, I won't hurt ya.” He mistook the shock in her eyes for fear, thinking she feared him as well, that the rumours had gotten around to her. He couldn't have been more wrong. Lilly was shell shocked at his behavior, first he wouldn't acknowledge her and now he was inviting her in? She felt undeniably safe around Daryl and she had no clue why, she didn’t even really know the man.

“Okay.” Lilly brushed by him, waiting just inside the hallway for him to shut the door. Lilly was never good at keeping eye contact so she kept her eyes trained on his boots for the time being. She nervously moved the pie from one hand to the other. A second later Daryl was passing her, tilting his head to get her to follow him. Lilly was curious, the house was roughly the same layout as hers but the house was sparse, it would have looked as if he had only just moved it had it not been for the dust and worn furniture. She wasn't judging, the house just looked so.. lonely. Lilly glanced at Daryl's back as he led her to the kitchen. She couldn't help but want to make a friend in Daryl, in her own way she was as lonely as he was.

Daryl motioned for her to take a seat at the kitchen table while he made drinks. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but there was a slight tension in the air. Lilly felt the need to break it. Clearing her throat she stood up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen counter, putting the pie next to Daryl.

“You didn’t hafta do that.” His voice was soft but gruff, which made it sound like he was trying to be quiet. He didn't want to spook her, especially after last night. “So you wanna tell me what exactly happened to ya last night?”

Lilly had sat back at the table fiddling with her fingers, she hadn’t expected him to ask that question. It made her think that maybe, just maybe he was warming up to her. Maybe they could be friends after all. 

“Only if you tell me what happened to you?” She challenged him, she was curious about his injury and wanted to get him talking. “And the truth about it too.” She raised her eyebrow at him, she could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about lying. Their eyes locked briefly, Daryl heaved a long sigh and nodded once, taking the steaming cups of tea to the table.

“Is this tea?” Lilly asked as Daryl put the mug in front of her.

“Sorry, i forget that nobody else drinks the stuff around here.” A slight red tinge graced his cheeks as he went to take the cup away.

“No, no. I love tea.” Lilly was glad that someone had sense when it came to hot beverages. She missed the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at her, she had her hands wrapped around the mug close to her face and was blowing on her tea. Her hair was wispy around her face and curled under her chin.

“So, what happened before you got to the garage?” Daryl was watching her intently, Lilly still felt nervous but blew the hair from her eyes and began her tale.

“Well, I’d just dropped the car off at the hire car place and I started walking towards the garage. I must have been in my own little world because I didn't even notice him until it was too late. The man dragged me into the alley and slammed against the wall. I can still feel his hands on my throat, remember struggling for breath.” Her hand subconsciously rubbed at the horrible bruise that was wrapped around her throat. Daryl followed the movements, feeling himself get angry all over again. “He slapped me across the face and I fell down. His landed a boot in my stomach and that was it I closed my eyes trying to block him out but nothing more happened. I opened my eyes and he was gone, as if he wasn't even there in the first place. I don't remember much else. The next thing I know I wake up on my sofa with this in my hand, i have no clue where it came from. And Beth told me that you had brought me home” She was twiddling her fingers around the pendant, inspecting it with a tilt of her head.

“Its mine.” Daryl cleared his throat looking at her.

“What? Wh-why did you give it to me?” Her heart raced in her chest not helping with her nervousness.

“I didn’t, Ya wouldn't let go when I tried to put you down, managed to get you on the sofa but you had a death grip on the thing so I had to take it off.” He shrugged acting as if it was no big deal.

“Oh, Im sorry.” She looked away shyly feeling silly for overthinking it.

“Damn near crushed me to death too. I had to drive ya home on my lap because you just wouldn't let go of me.” Daryl quickly shut his mouth, knowing how it had sounded coming out of his mouth. He glanced up at Lilly to see her face a flaming red, making her bruise stand out even more.

“Im so sorry! I didnt even realise I was doing it.. Oh, here.” She reached behind her neck and undid the necklace. “This belongs to you.” Something made Daryl shake his head. He liked her wearing it, almost like his mark. He shook his head violently to rid himself of that thought.

“Keep it, looks better on you anyways.” He stood up, taking the empty mugs with him and leaning against the counter. “Thanks for the pie.” He nods his head at the sweet smelling dessert.  
“You’re welcome.” Lilly was once again shocked, she sat there wide eyed with her hand outstretched not quite believing her ears. He had told her to keep it. She was beyond confused about his behaviour lately but wasn’t going to complain, she wanted Daryl as a friend.

“Here, I'll help you tie it back on.” Lilly watched him with cautious eyes as he slowly walked behind her. His hands came from behind her shoulders and grasped the two ends of the string necklace, he began to tie the ends together. His fingers brushed the back off her neck as he tied the last knot and Lilly shivered, goosebumps appeared on her skin. Daryl couldn't help but notice her reaction to his touch. It made his male pride puff out its chest and prance about.

He realised that he was still stood behind her and quickly pulled away returning to lean on the counter. Lilly suddenly felt suffocated, her stomach was all over the place and she felt hot. She needed to leave. Now. 

“Im sorry, I-I have to go.” Lilly quickly stood to her feet and headed towards the door.

“Is everything okay?” Daryl followed her to the front door, he had to walk quickly to catch up as she practically ran for the door. Lilly flung the door open and stepped out onto the porch, turning to say goodbye.

“Yes everything is- Ahhhhhhh!” Lilly didn't realise how close the top step was as she tumbled backwards, arms failing out to try and grab hold of something. A strong hand closed around her arm yanked her forwards, stopping her from falling. She shot her hands out again and gripped onto the man in front of her for dear life. Lilly’s body was shaking from the shock, her eyes squeezed shut and her face pressed against Daryl's chest. Her breathing was heavy and she felt Daryl’s hands still tightly gripping her upper arms.

Lilianna slowly cracked her eyes open, noticing what she was doing she loosened her grip on him and glanced up timidly. Daryl was staring down at her, it was his turn to wear the shocked expression. Their breaths were both uneven and heavy, mixing together with how close they were. Lilly could feel the tension in the air, she glanced at his lips. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to find out how the felt against hers. Without thinking she pushed herself up on her toes, still gripping his shirt and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm and sent tingles down her spine. 

It took a second for Daryl to pull himself from his frozen state, shock running through him at Lilly’s burst of courage, he knew she was shy so never even expected this. He kissed her back, even if he wanted to resist he doubted he could, she was just too tempting, even if she looked all banged up.

The kiss they shared was soft, sweet and Lilly was the one to pull away, she looked up at Daryl. She was horrified at what she had just done. He probably didn't even want that! She thought he may just think she was desperate and lonely. 

Daryl’s face turned hard when he saw her expression. This in turn seemed to confirm Lilly’s thoughts and she was left feeling embarrassed and rejected.

“Im so, so sorry I did that.” Lilly couldn't stay any longer she turned on her heels and all but sprinted home.

What had she been thinking?! She got half way home and glanced back, seeing Daryl was staring after her. Face like thunder. “Crap, now he probably hates me again, I acted like such a hussy!” Lilly turned back towards her house and kept going until she was back inside the safety of her house and hidden under her duvet. Lilly closed her eyes trying to pretend like that didn't just happen. Who was she kidding? Of Course he didn't like her but hell if she hadn't enjoyed that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if this isnt amazing ive been so busy but wanted to get something out to you guys so enjoy!

Lilly had been avoiding Daryl for two days now, which wasn't hard since it seemed like he had the same idea. She had no clue how to try and fix this situation so she was currently headed over to Beth’s farm house for the first time to ask for advice. 

Her bruises didn't hurt as much today and she could see them starting to turn a yellowish green colour, meaning they were trying to heal. The drive over to the farm wasn't particularly long since it wasn't a big town. She kept going over the kiss in her head and how she was going to explain it all to Beth. Lilly turned onto a dusty path when she saw a mailbox that said Greene on the side, she could see a house in the distance. As she made her way towards it Lilly took in her surroundings, she noticed a barn and rolling green fields, some with horses grazing in them. She felt herself relax a little, it was calm here and she liked it.

As Lilly got closer to the house she noticed a few people coming down the porch steps, she recognised Beth straight away. Pulling up next to a fence she shut the car off and threw the door open. She was immediately engulfed in small arms and squeezed gently.

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better! Welcome to the farm. Come on i'll introduce you to everyone!” Beth all but dragged Lilly to the porch.

“This is my dad Herschel.” Beth pointed to an older man with white hair and a white beard, he smiled at her warmly and nodded his head, she returned the gesture. “This is my sister Maggie and her boyfriend Glenn.” The couple waved their hands at her and smiled as well.

“It's lovely to meet you all.” Lilly was genuinely glad to meet them she didn't feel awkward or nervous and if they were anything like Beth then she would definitely love them.

“It's good to finally meet you, Beth has told us good things about you.” Herschel patted her shoulder gently. “Anyway I’m off the finish fixing the barn, you coming Glenn?” Glenn was so wrapped up in watching Maggie he didn't hear him. “Glenn!” This made him jump and look straight at Herschel.

“W-what?” Herschel shook his head and chuckled at the love sick boy. 

“Are ya coming to help with the barn?” Herschel started walking away, muttering something about kids under his breath.

“Oh! Yeah sure.” Glenn kissed Maggie and turned to the girls. “Nice to meet you Lilly, i'm sure we will be seeing plenty more of you.” He gave a cheesy grin and ran off to catch up with Herschel.

Lilly let out a laugh and turned to Beth. “Is he always like that?” Beth nodded her head with a smile.

“He’s crazy for her, right Mags?” Beth giggled at the blush that crept up Maggie's neck, turning her cheeks a bright red, causing all three girls to start laughing. “Oh! Come on, me and Maggie set up a picnic in the field.”   
Lilly’s face lit up, she’d never had a picnic before and wanted nothing more than to stretch out on the grass and relax. They reached a small field with the blanket already laid out. Lilly took a seat in one corner and gently laid back on the grass tensing slightly when a sharp twinge pricked her ribs. The sky was so blue it took her breath away, it also reminded her of a certain pair of eyes. A small smile graced her lips and she sighed.

“How are you feeling? Is everything healing okay?” Lilly could hear the worry in Beths voice and was quick to put her mind at ease.

“Im fine, it aches now and then but overall not bad.” She gently rubbed her stomach and shook her head.

“So you kept the necklace?” Lilly had told Beth that it was Daryl’s.

“Yeah, he told me too.” Beth seemed as shocked as Lilly did when he had said it.

“Wait, you’ve seen him?” Lilly nodded her head timidly.

“Yeah.. I took him a pie to say thankyou, although he looked a little banged up too bruise on his face and everything. He asked me what happened that night and I said i’d only tell him if he told me what happened to him. Anyway i ended up kissing him and then leaving, which reminds me, he still didn't tell me how he got that bruise and i-” Lilly what cut off from her rambling by Beth spitting out her lemonade.

“Woah, woah, woah! Rewind. Kiss? What kiss?” Lilly’s face lit up like a christmas tree, she had hoped they wouldn't notice that part. Beth was a bit of a dramatic one.

“First of all, that was a bit dramatic Beth and secondly Yes, I kissed him and .. I loved it.” Lilly hid her face in her hands and sighed. “But he hated it! He probably thinks i'm some desperate little girl now!” 

“Well how do you know he hated it? Did you ask him?” LIlly looked terrified at the thought.

“Hell no! I saw his face and ran, he was not impressed. Oh god, what do i do Beth?” Beth was amused at the situation to say the least. Maggie decided to chip in at that point.

“Darlin’ I dont think you have a problem, do you want to know how he got the bruise?” Lilly kept quiet but nodded her head. “Word is he beat on Shane real good because he thought that he had hurt you.” Lilly was taken aback by this new information.

“But why would he do that? Even if it was Shane, he hardly knows me, he’s barely even talked to me until now.” Lilly was so confused, she hadnt had many boyfriends and she had no clue how men thought.

Maggie could see that she was conflicted. 

“Oh honey, men are confusing at the best of times but Daryl Dixon? Well .. that's a whole ‘nuther problem right there. Nobody knows why Daryl does anything, hell, half the town thinks he’s a dangerous, no good redneck.” Lilly was shocked to hear this, he may be quiet and a bit rude but he didn't seem dangerous.

“But that can’t be true, he helped me! I may not know him that well but he doesn't that bad. Right?” She looked at Beth, almost pleading with her eyes to tell her Daryl wasn't a bad guy. She didn't want to believe that every guy she met was a bad one.

“To tell you the truth Lil, the only people who can honestly answer that question are either Abraham or Rick, they’ve known him since he was little.” Beth didn't want to disappoint her friend and she was rooting for her because she did like Daryl and thought he deserved to be happy.

“Now let’s just enjoy this picnic and leave boys for another day. But one more thing, I think Daryl does like you, in his own way, just give it time. Now, lemonade?” Lilly felt herself smile a little at Beth’s honesty and thankfully took that cold glass.

Lilianna left the farm two hours later, wanting to go home and grab the item she needed to return from that lingerie shop before heading into town. Pulling into her drive, Lilly turned off the car and headed into the house. She picked up the bag that she had left on the sofa before she left this morning and headed back out to the car. Chucking the bag in the passenger seat she slid into the car and turned the key in the ignition. Lilly’s mood went down hill when she heard it click but the car stayed silent. She tried it again with the same outcome and laid her forehead onto the steering wheel, taking deep breaths as to keep herself calm.

Lilly hated feeling sorry for herself but she was almost 100% certain that the world was out to get her. Not wanting to wallow in self pity she got out of the car and checked her to-do list. She knew people thought it was silly but she liked being organised. Looking through her phone she found the organiser app and scrolled through her list. 

Meet Beth for lunch   
Return lingerie  
Food shop  
Rent date DEADLINE! Pay asap.

Lilly realised she couldn't even skip the town visit as she had important things to do. Accepting her fate she decided to call a cab. She wasn't sure what made her do it but she turned and strolled down the end of the driveway while finding a number to dial. Lilly glanced up to her right and saw the house in the distance. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever and she certainly didn't want to but her embarrassment was still at the forefront of her mind.

She didn’t know what was going on with her body, it had never reacted to somebody so easily and it just so happened to be Daryl, the most confusing man she had ever met. She enjoyed how he made her feel but at the same time it scared her. Making herself feel that way in the comfort of her own bedroom was one thing but someone else causing that reaction almost made her want to run. Almost. 

Lilly’s mind switched back to the task at hand and before she pressed dial she pulled out her purse. Checking each compartment and realising she had no cash on her she sighed in defeat.

Letting her eyes wander down the road again Lilly wondered if he was home. Before she registered what she was doing her legs were carrying her towards the house. Walking up the steps he hands were damp and her heart was racing. Lilly rapped on the door and waited. 

After five minutes of silence she turned her head and saw that his truck and bike were both there. She began the rethink her decision, maybe he knew it was her and was pretending not to be home? The embarrassment began to creep back in and she hurriedly walked back down the steps. Deciding to walk along the tree line home Lilly couldnt help feel the twinge of rejection push on her chest. A lone tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop it. She didn't think his rejection would affect her so much. Clearly she was wrong. 

Too distracted but depressing thoughts she didn't see the hand snake is way out of the trees and land on her shoulder until it was too late. A scream ripped from her throat and she whipped round with her eyes closed. Using the bag she had as a weapon Lilly swung it at the intruders head and tried to make a break for it. 

Not making it two steps before a band of muscle snagged her waist and lifted her from the floor. The man grunted behind her and she threw her head back feeling the back of her head connect with his face.

“Dammit!” She was instantly dropped and landed on her ass. Her eyes went wide when she head the voice and she lifted herself to her feet, crouching over with her hands on her knees fighting her breath after the scare. Lilly’s eyes caught Daryl’s and her face flamed. “Tha hell was that?!” Daryl was rubbing his forehead and glaring at her.

“You snuck up on me! I thought you were going to hurt me, Im sorry Daryl.” Catching her breath she looked at him sheepishly. “I spook easily.” She shrugged her shoulders, rubbing her arm with her hand and standing there awkwardly. 

Daryl grunted and passed her the bag she threw at him. “Everything okay? I saw you knock.” Remembering what she had came for Lilly took in his appearance. He was wearing combat pants and a sleeveless vest, a crossbow slung over his shoulder. 

“I.. um yeah, I was just in a bit of a situation and thought i’d ask for your help but i can see your busy so i'll just go now.” She started backing up towards her house and turned to go.

“Whaddya need?” Lilly wasn't expecting him to ask, she looked at him again, he had his hand on the back of his head rubbing it almost.. Nervously while looking at her feet.

“Well, my car wont start and I needed a ride to town. I completely understand if you don't want to-” She was cut of by Daryl's gruff voice.

“Let me just get changed, ill drive ya.” A large smile broke out onto Lillys face, Daryl looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head.

“Thankyou so much! I’ll make it up to you I promise.” Lilly followed behind him like a lost puppy, looking through the trees as they walked. “So you hunt?” 

“Yeah, since I was little, had to learn if i wanted to eat.” Daryl didn't look at her when he said this, he didn't want to see the confused look on her face, instead he waited for the questions he knew would come.

“Will you teach me how?” Daryl almost tripped up, that certainly wasn't the question he had expected. Looking back at her he found it hard to say no, not admitting to himself that he didn't actually want to say no.

“‘kay.” He watched as her eyes lit up. Daryl almost didn't catch himself in time before the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. Shaking his head slightly he continued up the steps to the porch and headed inside. Lilly waited outside, sitting on the steps thinking about how her first crossbow lesson would go. She was nervous and excited. Nervous about spending more time with Daryl but excited to learn a new skill. She hoped it would make her feel safer when she was alone. Five minutes later Daryl stepped out the door and locked it behind him. 

“Lets go we only have a few hours before everything shuts.” Lilly just nodded her at him and went to get in the passenger side of his truck.

The drive into town started out quiet and a little tense Lilly hated awkward silences so decided to take action. 

“So how was your hunt today? Catch anything?” For a minute she didn't think he would answer but he sucked in a quick breath and shook his head.

“Nah, forests are quiet for now, seems a little weird but i'm sure it’ll be back to normal soon.” Lilly was about to ask him another question when her phone started buzzing. She lifted her butt off the seat a little and dug around in her pocket.

She just missed the call as she pulled it from her jeans, she almost dropped it in her lap when she saw the caller ID. Her stomach felt like it was trying to crawl up into her chest and her hand shook slightly. It slipped from her hand with a gasp and landed on the seat next to her when it lit up again. Shane had been texting her the past week but had never tried to call her before now.

She left it to ring again trying to ignore the phone and Daryl's questioning look. Knowing something was wrong he looked between her and the phone. When it lit up a third time Daryl grunted and snatched it from the seat.  
“What are yo-” Before Lilly could finish her sentence Daryl had answered the call. She couldn't hear what Shane was saying but it didn't matter as Daryl's deep gruff voice cut him off. His voice seemed to get even deeper and more intimidating as he did.

“She’s busy and definitely don't wanna talk to ya. Don't call again.” Daryl ended the call and put the phone in his jacket pocket. Lilly gave him a strange look but Daryl just shrugged his shoulders. “Jus’ incase he dont take the hint.” 

He thought she would argue with him. It was her phone after all and if she wanted it he would have to give it to her. Instead she just nodded her head and relaxed back into the seat. Lilly confused him more and more, he thought she’d be scared of him but no, she asked him favours and clung to him. Normally he would rather that women did avoid him, made his life easier but with her, something seemed different. She was tolerable and genuinely nice to him. 

They fell into a comfortable silence neither one feeling the need to fill the space with mindless chatter. Before long they were coming up to the edge of town. Daryl was first to the break the silence.

“So where do you need to go?” Lilly looked at him curiously. She had just expected him to drop her off and then leave.

“You can just drop me off anywhere Daryl thank you. I'll grab a taxi home.” Daryl was already shaking his head at the idea.

“It’s fine I’ll wait and give you a ride back. Don't want you to run into any trouble again.”Lilly felt a strange flutter in her chest, his concern for her was wellbeing made her like him even more. 

“You don't have to but thank you Daryl.” Lilly touched Daryl's arm lightly before pulling away and directing him to the lingerie shop. 

They pulled up to the small shopping complex and Lilly got out of the truck. Again she had expected Daryl to wait in the truck but was surprised and embarrassed to see that he was about to follow her in. Lilly suddenly felt uncomfortable, she subconsciously leaned away from Daryl as they walked, keeping her eyes glued to the floor she didn't see Daryl’s face when he realised what she was doing.

He stopped in his tracks feeling stupid for following her in, ofcourse she doesn't want to be seen with him, she probably embarrassed as hell.

“I’m going to wait in the truck, hurry up.” His voice made Lilly’s head snap up and she stared after him confused. Shrugging her shoulders she made a beeline for the lingerie shop and promptly returned her items. Ten minutes later she pulling open the door to the truck and sliding in. 

“Okay all done!” Her voice was cheery and she was ready for the next task on her list. Glancing over at Daryl the smile dropped from her face. “Are you okay?” Daryl looked upset, when he turned to glare at her she shrunk in her seat.

“Fine. Want me to park behind the building so people cant see who you're with next time?” His voice was venomous, he knew he was being emotional but he didnt care, he thought she was different.

“Daryl what are you talking about?” Lilly was beyond confused at his sudden outburst and if she had to be honest, she was a little intimidated.

“Don't pretend! If you didn't want to be seen with me why didn't you just say so?! I saw how you acted as soon as we got in there.” She could see he extremely angry but she honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

Calming looking at him she said, “Daryl I honestly don't know what you mean.” This just seemed to anger him more.

“You couldn't even look at me Lilly! You tried to get as far away as possible.” Realisation dawned on her and she felt guilty.

“Daryl I promise you, that wasn't because I didn't want to be seen with you, I was just embarrassed.”

“Yeah of me.”

“No! I was embarrassed because I realised once we got here where I needed to go and I didnt want you to see.” Lilly hung her head like a guilty child and Daryl was now the one to be confused.

“What the hell would you be embarrassed for me to see?.” He saw he cheeks tinge pink and waited for her answer.

“The lingerie shop.” She still wasn't looking at him and Daryl didn't hear what she had said.

“The what?”

“The lingerie shop!” Lilly almost shouted it at him. Daryl’s mouth formed an O and he slumped back in his seat. Now it was Daryls turn to be embarrassed. “Can we please just forget about this? I still need to run a few errands?” Daryl silently nodded his head and started the truck. He felt so stupid overreacting how he did but looking over at Lilly it didn't seem to faze her. She wasn't asking him why he cared what she thought or teasing him about liking her because of it, she was just patiently waiting like nothing had happened and he couldn't be more grateful. He wouldn't have the answers to the question anyway.

Lilly told him where to head next and they were off again. Half an hour later they were pushing a cart around the supermarket.

Daryl was trailing behind her just watching what she was putting into the cart. Walking through the frozen isle Lilly stopped in front of one of the doors. Pulling it open she reached for the tub that said cookie dough. Lilly had a love for ice cream and she hadn't any in ages since this was her first food shop in almost a month. Setting it into the shopping cart she hesitated closing the door before nabbing a second tub. 

“Two litres of ice cream? Jesus where do you put it all?” Lilly’s cheeks heated up, she had almost forgotten Daryl was here and now felt embarrassed at her greedy antics. 

“Yeah I suppose I shouldn't eat so much junk huh? I still need to fit into a swimsuit!” Lilly laughed to herself and reached for the second tub of icecream in the cart. She was just about to put it back when a hand on her forearm stopped her.

“Hey, you can eat what you want, I didn't mean you shouldn’t. I'm just surprised you can, you’re a diddy little thing.” Daryl smirked down at her and Lilly felt herself smile back.

“Good ‘cause I’m pretty sure I could blow you under the table!” Daryl's eyes widened as he stared at her. “No wait a second, that's not how the saying goes...” Lilly gave Daryl and impish grin and pushed the cart quickly down the rest of the isle. Either she was completely oblivious to the innuendo or she just didn't care.

Either way Daryl was frozen to the spot staring after her. He couldn't help but think about her lips and the way they moved or her sliding underneath the tabl- 

“Daryl! You coming?” Daryl jolted forward into an almost automatic walk, he shook his head trying to rid himself of deviant thoughts but couldn't help glance at her lips every now and then. They finished the rest of the shopping quickly and were soon walking back towards Daryl’s truck.

After they loaded it up they headed for Lilly’s house. Lilly wanted to properly thank Daryl for helping her and was debating asking his over for dinner. She wanted to chicken out at the last minute but luckily her mouth beat her to it.

“Hey Daryl, do you want to stay for dinner?” She couldn't read his face as to whether or not he hated the idea.

Daryl glanced at Lilly. He didn't want to get any more comfortable around her. He definitely didn't want to be friends but looking at her big, hopeful eyes he found himself agreeing. Silently cursing himself at the warm feeling in his chest when her mouth split into a grin and her eyes lit up.

She let out a breathy ‘okay’ and settled back into her seat for the rest of the drive. Daryl was kicking himself for agreeing but deep down he was a little nervous. He had never spent time with women unless it was a drunken one night stand and he would always leave before they woke up.

Pulling into the drive Lilly practically threw the door open and jumped out. Grabbing some bags from the back she headed to open the front door. Daryl was following behind, she headed into the kitchen and placed all the bags on the small island, Daryl did the same and then stepped back to watch her unpack since he had no clue where anything went.

“So Daryl.” Lilly had finished unpacking and turned to Daryl, he was stood awkwardly by the island looking at the floor. “Oh! Um sorry make yourself at home you can sit on the sofa if you want. Do you want something to drink?” She waited for his answer while getting out a glass for herself.

“Girl what you got probably ain’t strong enough.” He shook his head and looked up at her to see her thinking.

“I have Whiskey?” Daryl looked at her with a serious face and nodded his head slowly.

“You ain’t normal are ya?” Lilly froze and turned to Daryl wide eyed.

“Beg your pardon?” A slight frown crossed her face and he realised how mean that sounded.

“No. I just meant, you ain't like those prissy girls in town. You don't mind being seen in baggy clothes and no makeup. You drink whiskey instead of wine. You actually wanna talk to me.” Daryl said the last part quietly, more to himself than to Lilly but she heard it anyway. 

Her heart ached for the man in front of her, he was big and tough and didn't care about anything or anyone. She could see he was lonely even if he would never admit it. He was a little broken, just like her. Maybe that's why they got on. She felt an overwhelming urge to try and help heal him in a way. Lilly silently poured him a glass of whiskey and turned to start the food. She would make pasta, something quick and easy since she was starving.

“So Daryl how long have you worked at Abrahams?” She asked while pouring pasta into some boiling water.

“Since I got outta school. He gave me a chance, I owe him.” Lilly smiled and continued stirring the pasta. Daryl moved a little closer to see what she was cooking. Lilly jumped when she went to turn back around to find Daryl standing next to her.

“How long you been a nurse?” 

“A couple years, to be honest i've cut my hours down at the hospital. I want to get out and go places.”

“How can you afford all this if you don't mind me askin’? Nurses don't exactly make a lot, especially on low hours.” Lilly looked at Daryl, he was so easy to talk to.  
“In all honesty, I don't actually have to work. My parents left a rather decent amount when they passed and I don't often use it so still have pretty much all of it left.” She had never talked to anyone about her parents, not even Beth or her high school best friend. She could feel herself tearing up when a hand laid gently on her shoulder.

“Im sorry, you don't have ta say anymore.” But it was too late, tears were flowing freely down Lilly’s face and her shoulders shook silently. She leaned back into Daryl’s comforting hand and was surprised when it moved from resting on her shoulder to moving around her shoulder and pulling her against his chest. It surprised Daryl too but he had to admit it didn't feel bad, he would use the excuse that she was upset.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest as if he would disappear. Daryl didn't say anything, it was as if he knew that she just needed five minutes to get it out without words. He gently rubbed his hand up and down he back. Although he was the one who initiated the hug he was still stood straight as a board as if he didn't quite know if he was doing it right.

Lilly decided to end Daryl's torture and pulled back wiping her face.

“Thankyou Daryl now how about that pasta?” Lilly smiled up and him and stepped sideways, turning towards the counter. Lilly didn't realise that she had left one of the cupboards open. She turned just a few seconds too late walked straight into the corner of the cupboard door.

Her hands flew to her forehead as a curse fell from her lips and she hunched over shouting.

“Now i'm crying for a whole different reason! Ow, ow, ow.” Standing up Lilly was about to head for the freezer for some ice when she was lifted from her feet and placed onto the island stool.

Daryl stood in front of her, even sitting on a tall chair she was shorter than him.

“Move your hand let me see.” Daryl pushed her hand away and winced at the sight of her forehead. He lifted his hand to touch it but Lilly jumped away.

“No! Please dont touch it, it hurts.” Daryl stared down at Lilly her looked over her face. Teary eyes and a trembling pouty bottom lip. He couldn't help the slight twitch of his lip as he looked at her. He found her amusing.

Daryl shook his head and went to the freezer, pulling out a bag of peas he wrapped it in a tea towel and gently laid it on her forehead.

“I knew the peas would be good for something one day.” Lilly chuckled at herself and saw Daryl smile the tiniest of smiles.

“I think you need to get some rest, you have a pretty bad bruise already and small lump, ill finish the pasta for you but afta that im gonna go so you can rest.” Lilly frowned at him.

“But what about staying for dinner?” Lilly was disappointed that he wasn't staying.

“Ill come round another night ‘kay?” Daryl felt like he was reasoning with a child but that could just be a concussion.

“Okay.” Lilly smiled again and went to lay on the sofa.

Soon the pasta was done and Daryl had left to go home. Her head was pounding and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She passed out on the sofa for the night.


	14. Chapter 13

Once Daryl had left Lilly’s he sped off towards the back of town. Driving down dark country road he knew exactly where he was headed. He needed to get her out of his head and the only place possible was Nelly’s bar.

He pulled up into the parking lot. It was more like a dirt road than a parking lot but everyone parked in a clear line. He took the keys from the ignition and laid his head back on the seat with a sigh. Daryl was pent up. He couldn't get her voice out of his head. He thought back to the moment he held her and how good it felt. It also sent a twist to his gut, he didn't know if he could do it or if he even wanted to but he would try to forget her tonight.

Opening the door and stepping down from the truck he walked towards the beaten up front door and the flickering open sign. As soon as he stepped through the smell cheap alcohol and cigarettes hit him, burning his nose and throat. 

Daryl stalked towards the bar. Sliding into his usual bar stool he flagged down bartender.

“Whats up D?” A dark skinned man wearing jeans and a plaid shirt greeted the ever grumpy Daryl Dixon.

“Nothin’ T-Dog jus’ gimme a whiskey, neat.” TDog looked at Daryl looked at Daryl through squinted eyes.

“Now you gonna make me beg? What’s eatin’ you?” He set the glass down in front of Daryl and waited expectedly.

“You ain’t gonna believe me even if i do.” Daryl mumbled as he took a swig of the whiskey, by now he was used to the burn in his throat.

“Try me?” Daryl sighed and looked at TDog debating whether or not to tell him. Daryl realised that if he did he would be admitting to having feelings for the damn girl. His face formed a deep scowl and he glared at TDog.

“I said nothin’ jus’ drop it!” Daryl downed the rest of his drink and walked away from the bar. He needed to vent some anger and the basement was the place to do it.

Daryl headed through the door that would take him to where he wanted to be. All around he could hear whispers as he passed the half drunken bodies in the corridors. Daryl had a reputation, everyone knew it, they also knew not to get in his way when he was pissed off. Daryl had stumbled across this underground fight ring just out of school. He was almost proud to say that he was one of few undefeated fighters. No one stood a chance against Daryl. 

People would say he had the strength of a bear because he lived out in the woods, others said that others thought he was some kind of hired killer. Daryl couldn't keep track of all the rumours of course the were ridiculous and farfetched but they certainly amused him.

In reality he was just an angry man who you didn't want to be near when he unleashed his rage. He pushed past the crowd of people who were trying to get a look at what was going on the middle of the room. From what Daryl could make out a fight was coming to an end.

He stepped up to the woman who was organising today's fights and wrote his name down on the board.

“Well hello Mr. Dixon.” The woman gave a low whistle and looked him up and down. She visibly licked her lips and rubbed herself against his side. He glanced down at her but didn't push her away.

“What do you want Cindy?” She fluttered her lashes at him and ran her long nails up his arm. He wasn't a stranger to her seductive ways, in fact he wasn't proud to say he had taken the offerup on many an occasion. Today however he wasn't finding it as pleasurable as usual. Maybe it was the fact that she had been with most of the town but he knew that wasn't the real reason and he started to get angry at himself. 

“You know what I want sugar, come to the back with me, we’ll be back before your turn.” He considered the offer and let her lead him to a small box room in the corner of the basement. Cindy was a good looking girl, she had long legs, large breasts and silky blonde hair usually he would be jumping at the chance again but it just wasn't working for him today.

She closed the door behind them and rested against it smirking at him, she moved like a cat stalking a mouse, slowly and deliberately. When she was stood in front of him she almost lunged at him. Pushing her breasts up onto his chest and placing slobbery kisses on the side of his neck. He couldn't concentrate, couldn't stop comparing her lips to the soft delicate onces he had tasted two days prior. He felt almost repulsed but tried to block it out.

Cindy ran her hands down the front of his jeans and rubbed his manhood through the rough material. Eventually Daryl realised that this just wasn't going to happen and took hold of her shoulders, gently pushing her back he looked down at her hooded eyes and cringed. He couldn't help but ask himself what he had seen in this girl.

“Sorry Cindy not tonight.” Moving to get past her he wa shocked when she grabbed his arm and dug in her nails. Her face had gone from innocent to angry in a second.

“You’ll regret saying that to me Dixon, I won't offer again.” Her voice was like venom, he brushed her off and walked out. He knew the rumours about her and just thought they were exaggerated. The only thing he didn't know was that CIndy had a thing for him, everyone seemed to knew except Daryl. 

He was more annoyed now than he was when he got here, he didn't need silly little girls making threats to him, he needed to hit something or someone. As he got closer the circle around the ring he heard his name being called. Finally he could blow off some steam.

Daryl hopped up into the makeshift ring and took off his jacket. He stretched out his shoulders while waiting for his opponent. He would be taking home the prize money tonight with no doubts, no one was beating him in the mood he was in.

A sadistic smile lifted his lips as he saw who climbed into the ring not a minute later. He gave a dark laugh and prepared himself for an easy win.

On the other side of the ring Ed stood puffing on the last of his cigarette. Daryl had been waiting for this day for months, he hated the man with a passion and having to work with him made it worse.

“Hey Dixon, I hope you’re ready for a beating!” Some of the onlookers glanced at each other, they knew Ed didn't stand a chance, he might as well be baiting a tiger. 

Ed started towards Daryl, fists raised, he was too quick to start the fight and that would cost him. He swung a fist at Daryl who blocked it with his arm with ease and swung his own into Ed’s side. Ed backed up a little trying to shake off the hit. A mischievous smile crossed his face and Daryl narrowed his eyes. He knew Ed was a cheater and was waiting for him to try something.

He didn't have to wait long before Ed opened his mouth.

“I see you’ve been cosying up to the new girl Daryl, I don't blame you, maybe I’ll give her a ride next? She any good?” Daryl stared at the man unblinking, on the outside he looked calm but on the inside was a storm about to break loose. 

The crowd watched silently as Ed poked the bear and wondered why the bear had not retaliated. 

Ed frowned slightly he thought it would get to Daryl and make him mess up but Daryl seemed to be unaffected. Looks like he would have to up the game.

“Infact, I’ll head over to her place after this if you can give me her address? Maybe i'll get lucky and if I dont im sure I can still have a grab of something.” Ed didn't have to wait long for Daryl to respond this time, Daryl moved with speed he didn't know he possessed and grabbed Ed by the throat. He could hear faint cheering as he slammed Ed to the ground but tuned it out. His fist connected with Eds face, once, twice and three times. Ed tried to cover his face to no avail.

Throwing his fist out randomly Ed got lucking and clipped Daryls eye. It did little good since Daryl was running on adrenaline. He smashed Ed’s face over and over until he felt a tug at the arm holding him down. 

Taking no notice he was about to reconnect his fist once more when he was dragged back. Daryl thrashed and kicked out at whoever had grabbed him. A familiar voice seemed to lift the angry haze he was in.  
“Hey! Hey knock it off!” Daryl calmed down and shrugged out of the man's grip. He looked back at Rick and shook his head, storming off to collect his winnings Daryl couldn't believe Rick was here. The last time he came to get him Rick had said the next time he had to it would be as a cop and Daryl would be in jail. 

Reaching the top of the stairs he grabbed the money from an outstretched hand and made his way to the front of the bar. He knew Rick was following him and he really didn't want to have to talk to him right now.

Quickly hopping into his truck he was just too late when the passenger door flew open and Rick jumped in.

“How’d you even know I was here?” Daryl grunted to Rick and crossed his arms over his chest like a scalded teenager.

“T called me, he said you looked like you were going to murder someone.” Daryl scoffed an shook his head.

“As if, thought you were gonna arrest me this time?” Daryl glanced at Rick out the corner of his eye.

“Yeah well, you’re one of my closest friends Daryl and I don't want to see you ruin your life. So, you gonna tell me what’s eating ya?” Daryl sighed and ran a hand over his face, wincing when he touched his bruising eye.

“It’s uh.. Its Lilly.” Rick looked confused for a second but nodded his head.

“You like her?” 

“I don’t know, she's nice, she ain’t intimidated by me. She doesn't want anything from me ya know? She’s just.. Nice and I have no clue how to deal with it. I'm not used to people wanting to spend time with me especially a women like her. They all just want either a quick one nighter and never talk to ya again or they want me to never leave their side like i'm some dog they can use whenever they want.” Rick was shocked to say the least, not only had Daryl basically admitted to liking her he was actually opening up to Rick.

“Maybe give her a chance? Seems like she wants to be your friend and with Shane still around maybe she feels safe with you.” Daryl could feel himself getting angry just hearing his name.

“Why in the hell are you still friends with him?! You know what he did to her, if he ever touches her again Rick i swear ima kill the sonofabitch.” This time it was Rick who sighed.

“We aren't exactly on talking turns either Daryl, I don't like it anymore than you do but she didn't report him, with no proof we can't do anythin’.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rick opened the truck door and slid out.  
“Just head home Daryl, i'll talk to you soon, no more trouble please.” Daryl nodded at Rick and started the truck. 

Pulling out of the bar he thought about what Rick had said about Lilly. Maybe he would check in on her tomorrow and see how her head is, afterall she did get hurt trying to do something nice for him. It's only right he return the favour.

It wasn't long before he was pulling up to his house and heading inside. Exhaustion washed over him all of a sudden and he just threw himself into bed. He didn't bother getting out of his clothes. Daryl was asleep within minutes.


	15. Chapter 14

Lilianna woke with a pounding headache. Cracking her eyes open she realised she had never made it to her bedroom the night before. She slowly moved her arms and legs, although her couch was large and comfy; it still did not provide enough room for a sleeping body. She groaned when her neck started to ache from sleeping in one position too long.

Sighing, she readied herself to stand. Immediately regretting it, Lilly tried to shake off the pain and headed to the kitchen. Pulling open her medicine cabinet she took out a pill bottle and took two tablets in her hand before putting the bottle back.

Finding a clean glass Lilly poured herself some water and drank it all along with her painkillers. She glanced out of her kitchen window and saw that it was a warm day, the sun was lighting up her back garden or back forest which sounds more accurate.

Lilly decided she would dress for the weather, maybe get the pool out like she had been meaning to do. It just takes so long to fill up that she could never be bothered. Nevertheless she made her way to the bedroom and started getting changed. 

She decided on a black swimsuit and a light flowy knee length dress to go over the top. Since she had cut down her days at work Lilly had felt more relaxed. She hadn't planned on going anywhere today so her outfit was appropriate. Looking in her bedroom mirror she winced when she caught site of the dark bump on her forehead.

“Jeez, no wonder he left yesterday, it looks awful.” Lilly got a closer look and noticed that the swelling was receding but she would have a hell of a bruise for a while. Tutting at her clumsiness so turned back to her bedroom door and headed to the living room.

Deciding on putting some clothes on to wash, so she could hang them in the sun, Lilly also went on a hunt for the large swimming pool she had bought a while ago.

Meanwhile at her neighbours house, Daryl had just rolled out of bed feeling like crap. He looked at the clock and saw it was noon already. He had wasted so much of the day.

He also noticed from the stream of bright light through his curtains that it was a nice day. He thought back to last night's events and couldn't help feeling dirty. He let out an involuntary shiver at the thought if Cindy and headed straight for the shower. While he waited for the water to warm up he took a glance at himself in the mirror. He sighed at the look of his bruised eye, a small smirk made its way onto his face when he remembered that Ed would definitely be worse off.

He knew that he wouldn't get in trouble for it because Ed was scared of him. Looking at his eye once again Daryl remembered Lilly’s forehead and suddenly felt worried. He left her alone last night because he was being selfish. He thought about what Rick had said and decided he would let himself try and open up to her. He couldn't deny that he liked her, if he didnt he wouldn't have turned down Cindy.

She wanted to be friends and he would let her. Daryl had made the choice to check in on her after his shower and maybe offer to take her somewhere to apologise for last night. He stripped off his clothes and stepped under the warm spray of water. He relaxed almost immediately, he loved the water. It was clean and pure something that Daryl thought himself not to be, he was dark and corrupted by his family, not in the illegal sense but in a mental sense. He had never thought highly of himself. Never thought he deserved good things.

Finishing up in the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for his bedroom. He picked out a sleeveless plaid shirt and the only pair of cut down jeans he owns, he prefered full length jeans but it seemed too hot out today. 

Running his hands through his short almost dried hair he went downstairs to the kitchen. He wasted some time making lunch before plucking up the courage to go and see Lilly. Packing up some provisions for if she said yes to what he had planned, he grabbed a large blanket and headed out to put it all in his truck. Once it was all loaded he locked the front door and jumped into the truck.

Lilly was still milling about at home looking for that damn swimming pool, she was getting warmer by the second and it was making her angry. She let out a small frustrated noise and kicked one of the boxes by her feet. 

Her foot was pulled back ready to kick the object again when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Who could that be?” She wondered to herself, she glanced at her watch to see that it was two in the afternoon, she knew it wasn't Beth because she was at work. The knock sounded louder this time and made her jump. Lilly’s mind started to race, what if it was Shane?

Slowly creeping towards to door she grabbed a broom which was propped up against the wall. As she got closer she could see a dark figure through the glass which freaked her out even more. Her hand was poised over the door handle while she flattened herself against the wall next to it.

“3, 2, 1..” Lilly yanked open the door and raised the broom ready to strike. She was not, however, prepared to see Daryl on the other side with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“Well it's about damn time! I knocked three times.” He eyed her curiously, eyes moving to the broom still ready to attack. “Whatcha gon’ do? Beat me with a stick?” Daryls face was stoic but internally he couldn't stop himself from laughing, she looked cute trying to be all intimidating. He mentally slapped himself for that thought.

Lilly cleared her throat and quickly lowered her weapon, if you can call it that. 

“No, I'm sorry I uh.. Thought you were um.. Wait what are doing here?” Daryl’s eyebrows shot up at her blunt question. “Sorry! I'm sorry that was rude. I mean, would you like to come in?” Lilly almost slapped herself in the face. She didn't mean to sound rude, she was just on edge and confused as to why he was here.  
Daryl shook his head.

“Actually I uh.. Came to see if you’d let me make it up to to for last night, I just left you when ya were hurt. I know you want to be friends and well, I don’t think it’s a terrible idea. Just bare with me i'm not very good at the whole friend thing.” He stood there scratching the back of his head waiting for her to answer.

Daryl had just been open and honest with her and she didn't want to regret it. A large smile broke out onto Lilly’s face as she watched him.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?” Lilly was excited, she was finally making headway with him, she just hoped she doesn't mess it up.

“Well I owe you food so we could start with that?” Daryl wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but looking at the smile on Lilly’s face made him a little more confident.

“Okay great! Let me get my purse and we can go!” Daryl was going to tell her she didn't need it but she had already disappeared inside. He stood with his hands in his pockets until she returned. Stepping aside while she locked the door he waited until she was ready and headed towards his truck. As he was walking past the passenger door he stopped and pulled it open. Lilly looked surprised, she hadn't expected him to do it but she thought it was cute. She climbed in the seat and thanked him while trying to suppress a smile.

When Daryl got into his own seat he started the truck and reversed out of the drive, instead of heading towards town Daryl went the opposite way. Lilly was a little confused but did not question it as she still hadn’t explored the whole area yet.

Relaxing into her seat Lilly watched the scenery as they drove. She was glad she had chosen this town; it was truly beautiful. They drove in a comfortable silence, neither one feeling the need to fill the space with idle chatter.

After a while Lilly looked at the clock on the dashboard and noticed they had been driving for about thirty-five minutes. She glanced over at Daryl he looked to be in his own thoughts.

“Daryl? Are we close?” She tilted her head as to see his face a little better. At hearing his name Daryl seemed to be more aware that she was there and cleared his throat.

“Uh yeah about five more minutes.” He gave her a small half smile and concentrated on driving once again. 

Just as he said a few minutes later he turned down a dirt road. Lilly’s confusion grew and she tried to look for a sign for any places to eat.

“Are you sure we’re in the right place Daryl?” She turned to him, expecting him to explain but only receiving a nod. Lilly was about to question him again when they slowed to a stop.

“Oh wow.” Lilly stared dreamily at a large lake, taking in the scene before her she didn't notice Daryl leaving the truck.

He caught her attention a few minutes later walking down towards the shore. He was carrying a basket and a blanket and Lilly couldn’t help but let out a small squeal. Her face turned red at her girlish antics and was glad that Daryl hadn’t heard her.

Not waiting another minute she all but threw open the door and was next to Daryl within seconds. She was grinning up at him, her eyes wide. Daryl thought she looked like a kid who had just been given candy.

“You never told me we were having a picnic! This is amazing Daryl. It's absolutely gorgeous here! How did you find it?” Lilly stared at his waiting for his answer.

“Found it a few years ago on a hunt.” He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the blanket.

“I love it.” Lilly sighed and flopped down on the blanket.

Daryl looked at her, she was looking out at the lake but his eyes couldn't help but zero in on her forehead, he still felt guilty for leaving her.

“I’m sorry for last night.” His eyes were downcast but he knew she was looking at him.

“What for?”

“For leavin’ ya, you were hurt, could of had a concussion or somethin’.” Lilly shook her head smiling at the big secret softie infront of her.

“It wasn’t your fault Daryl. Plus you were the one who put ice on it for me!” Daryl chuckled slightly and nodded.

“I ‘spose I did.” Daryl felt a little better knowing that she was okay.

“While we’re on the topic you fancy telling me what happened to your face?” She was watching him out of the corner of her eye, trying to determine whether he was going to lie to her or not. 

Daryl thought for a moment. He had forgotten about the black eye, should he tell her the truth? She would probably think badly of him if he did. He decided on a half truth.

“I got into fight.” From what she could tell he wasn't lying but she wasn't sure if he was telling her the whole truth. She decided to take it anyway, it made her think of something that she had been meaning to say.

“Um Daryl, I wanted to thank you, you’ve been a really good friend to me especially when it came to Shane. I know you said that you aren’t a very good friend but, you’ve done more for me than most people have in my entire life. You’re a good person.” Lilly leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Daryl wasn’t sure how to respond to her, he wasn’t used to gratitude or peoples kindness except from Rick.

Instead he nodded his head and said “You hungry?” 

Lilly smiled at Daryl she knew he wasn't a talker and she didn't mind. She wanted him to be comfortable around her and she wasn't going to force him to speak more than usual.

“Sure, Thankyou.” She watched as Daryl unpacked the small basket. He laid out pasta, sandwiches, soda and some candy bars.

He looked down at the food and scratched his head. “Sorry I’ve never done this before.” Lilly laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

“It’s lovely Daryl.” She picked up a ham and cheese sandwich and munched away, again they fell into comfortable silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. 

Daryl’s mind was racing, he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that he liked this girl and he wasn’t sure how to handle the realisation. Part of him wanted to pull back, to finish today and try to keep her at a distance. The other wanted to see how it goes, she made him feel good about himself for a while and he liked it. He liked the fact that someone aside from Rick was willing to see past his closed off personality.

He kept sneaking glances at her while she was watching the water. She was beautiful, smart and funny. She was exactly what his brother told him he would never have but here she was; even if only as friend.

Lilly stood up, kicking off her sandals and walking forward a little.

“Want to come for a walk?” Lilly looked hopeful and Daryl didn't want to say no.

“Okay.” Daryl got up brushing his hands on his pants and following behind Lilly.

“So, will you tell me something about yourself?” Lilly wasn’t sure if he actually would but he had surprised her before so maybe he will now.

“Uh, there’s not much to tell.” He kicked at the ground as they walked with his hands in his pants.

Lilly could tell she was going to have to help this one along.

“Well let's start with how old you are?” Daryl eyed her skeptically but nodded.

“28, What about you?” 

“I’m 25, 26 next year. When’s your birthday?” She was glad that he was willing to play along with her silly questions. She couldn’t kid herself, she liked this man and a man he was. He was strong, the silent and brooding type that she had read about in books and it only intrigued her more and more.

“22nd of August, yours?” 

“That’s not too far away! Mine’s February 18th.” She would have to remember to get Daryl a gift, his birthday was only 2 months away.

Lilly found herself dominating the conversation but Daryl didn't seem to mind, she kept checking him out when he wasn't looking and just like she had thought when they first met, he was classically handsome. Not some pretty boy with fancy clothes and a stupid hat but he was manly and outdoorsy and Lilly was definitely attracted to this man.

They made it back to the blanket where they sat back down and Lilly had some of her soda. She decided to lie down and enjoy what was left of the sun since it was almost 5 already.

Daryl laid too with his arm behind his head. It wasn't long before he heard soft snores coming from next him. Looking over he found Lilly turned towards him on her side fast asleep. He watched her for a while, taking in all of her, the fading bruises, the injured forehead and also her body.

He was attracted to her too and he had to admit she was pretty perfect. Looking at the time he saw that it was almost 6 and knew they should probably head home. He packed up the basket while she slept and put it into the truck. He slowly made his way back over to her and tried to wake her by gently nudging her side.

“Lilly.” He tried whispering her name but it only made her grumble and roll over. He sighed. “Not again.” Not wanting to wait for her to wake up too late he made the decision to put her in the truck himself. He slide his arms under her knees and back and slowly lifted her off the ground, bringing the blanket with her incase she got cold. He quickly made it to his truck and opened the passenger door. This time she let him put her in the seat without a fuss and he wrapped the blanket over her legs. 

Shutting the door Daryl ran a hand over his face. “What the heck do I do now?” Slowly making his way over to the drivers side he quietly climbed in. He couldn't take her home, that would mean fondling her for a front door key. He blew air through his lips and decided to take her back to his place.

It was too quiet on the drive back, Daryl realised he liked listening to Lilly talk, she didn't mindlessly chatter like most girls. She would talk if she had something to say and that was it.   
All too soon he was pulling into his driveway and shutting off the engine. Preparing himself for being close to her again he took a deep breath and hopped out of the car, careful to close the door quietly. He made his way around the car and pulled open her door.

He slid his hands under her again and lifted her with ease. He forgot how small she was until she was in his arms, it made him instinctively tighten them as if to protect her. He shook his head at himself but kept his arms in place.

Luckily he had put his keys in his hand before picking Lilly up and made quick work of the front door. He crept up the stairs and down the hall into his bedroom. Daryl was glad he had decided to put fresh sheets on yesterday as he gently laid her on the mattress.

Lilly automatically turned over and snuggled into the pillows making Daryl chuckle to himself. He pulled the blanket over her lower half and slowly left the room. Deciding to go for a hunt Daryl jogged down the stairs and grabbed his crossbow as he reached the back door. He hesitated for a second, glancing back at the stairs but shrugged his shoulders and headed out into the woods.


End file.
